Temperamental Contempt
by Perplexity
Summary: Insults, fights and odd feelings are happening between Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Throw in a little Harry Potter a dash too much of Voldemort and it becomes tasks, torments and betrayals. Rated light T. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, and magical jargon associated with it, is not mine. It all belongs to the creative genius of J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter 1: Insults, Retorts and Sarcasm with a Touch of Revenge 

Rain splashed against the windows of the train, creating a tranquil thudding noise in the cozy compartment. On the seat lay a girl with red hair fast asleep. Looking at this, most people would think this was a completely normal, everyday event. However, most people---most people would be wrong.

This wasn't just any train; this was the Hogwarts Express. Nor was this just any girl, this was Ginerva Weasley, an extraordinary witch and students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Most people didn't know how extraordinary Ginerva, or Ginny (as she preferred to be called), was. She didn't really know herself. The only ones who did know were not those who one would want to know, those of hatred and power.

Ginny woke as her compartment door slid open.

"Hiya Ginny!" exclaimed a voice.

"Hello Colin," she replied groggily.

Colin Creevy was one of Ginny's best friends. He was one of the only ones who didn't treat her differently after the "incident" in her first year. After the "incident" whispers would follow her throughout the halls of Hogwarts, some curious, some fearful, and some hostile. She always did her best just to ignore them, but it was difficult. Luckily, over the years the whispers and rumors had died down.

"How was your summer?"

"Not too bad, I stayed at Order headquarters for most of it. It was a bit dull though. Except for the day that Fred and George put spiders in Ron's pants. It was hilarious, he was trying to impress Hermoine by acting all manly and all of a sudden there are spiders crawling out of his pants and he is screaming like a girl."

"I wish I had been there!" laughed Colin. "Did Fred and George ever try to play a joke on you?"

"Yes, but they learned a valuable lesson from it."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that they didn't enjoy our end of the summer feast as much as everyone else. Oh, and they no longer wonder what it is like to be a girl."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side!" laughed Colin.

Ginny smiled. Out of all her brothers, she probably took after Fred and George the most. However, she had characteristics from all of her family: Her mother's cooking skills, her father's curiosity, a bit of Ron's temper (only a bit), Percy's book smarts, Charlie's love of animals, and Bill's good looks. Growing up with six brothers was not an easy task, so Ginny could handle herself most of the time.

Colin and Ginny started playing Wizards Chess and were having a lovely time, that is until the compartment door slid open.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Harry Potter Fan Club meeting?"

"Go away Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy glared at the redheaded girl in front of him. Then he sneered at her.

"I am not going anywhere, least of all when riffraff like you tells me to."

"Well then, if you were so eager to join the Harry Potter Fan Club, you could have just asked," replied Ginny with a sweet smile.

"Oh, yes, I would love to join. It would be my fondest wish to grovel at The Boy Who Lived's feet. 'May I lick your shoes Harry Potter.' Oh, I would faint just to have him look at me!"

"Well, Malfoy. Good job. The first step is admitting you have a problem," smiled Colin.

"Or a billion," mentioned Ginny.

"At least I am not a mudblood or a dirt-poor, pathetic Weasley."

"Oooo, that hurts Malfoy," said Ginny, feigning pain.

"What is going on here," entered a new voice.

"Malfoy was just telling us how much he would love to lick your shoes."

Harry sent a glare towards Malfoy. Harry Potter was Ginny's brother, Ron's, best friend, Ginny's former crush, former being the key word, and the hero of the wizarding world.

"And Malfoy should be fainting anytime now, too," added in Colin.

Malfoy just sent Ginny and Colin a look of contempt.

"Potty, Weasel, Mudblood," he nodded as he left the compartment with his two big oafs, Crabbe and Goyle, who would not be even be noticed if it wasn't for their towering size.

"What was that about?" asked Hermoine, Harry and Ron's best friend, know-it-all, and Ron's crush (even if he did not realize it).

"Just Malfoy being Malfoy," shrugged Ginny.

"Okay, well we were just going to let you know that we will be at Hogwarts soon."

"Thanks," said Ginny.

After the compartment door closed, Ginny slumped back into the seat.

"Gits," she muttered.

"Who?" questioned Colin.

"All of them."

"Reasoning?"

"Well, for Malfoy it is a given. Then for the "Trio," it is not like they were really coming to tell us anything. They just saw Malfoy and were wondering what he was up to. They have acted like I didn't exist for years. None of them have been able to look me straight in the eye since the 'incident.' Every once in a while one of them will talk to me a bit, but otherwise they hardly ever even say 'hello.'"

"I am sorry, Gin. I agree, they have been absolutely awful to you. I have noticed it. I think I should go give them a piece of my mind, but Harry still thinks I am a stalker."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks anyway. I will just leave it be. It is their last year though, so we should plot some revenge on them before they leave."

"Excellent," Colin grinned.

------------------

A/N—This is my first Fan Fiction ever. It has been greatly influenced by other fan fictions I have read and of course influenced by Harry Potter. This story was written before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, so any inconsistencies should be ignored. This story contains many Harry potter Fan Fiction cliches. You have been warned. Also, the shoe licking part is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Thanks for reading!

---Eccentric Winston


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and it never will be.

-------------------------- **Chapter 2: Tasks and Nightmares**

Draco Malfoy cursed his luck as he made his way towards the Great Hall. _Why did Potter have to show up then?_ It was his first task for the Dark Lord and it was not going as well as he would have hoped. Now, don't get him wrong, Draco had no desire to be a Death Eater, but he felt that as of the moment serving Lord Voldemort was the best plan. This way he could get his father off his back and have inside information. It was not that he needed the information for any reason in particular, it was just that he liked to be well informed. For instance, if anything big went down he would like to stay out of they way. There was also the part about refusing to do Voldemort's bidding would lead to torture, which Draco normally tried to avoid.

His first task had been to get to know Ginerva Weasley. He had no idea why this was of any importance. Sure, she could possibly be used to get to Potter, but there were so many more valuable ways of doing that. Moreover, she had already been used for that purpose.

Either way, he was going to accomplish his task.

Draco headed over to the Slytherin table and sat by Crabbe, Goyle, and the only student he had any respect for whatsoever, Blaise Zabini.

"How was your summer Draco?" said Blaise while they were waiting for the sorting.

"Not all too bad."

"I am guessing your father didn't force you to become a Death Eater then?"

"Not yet. I know he will; I count the days."

"It could be worse."

"For instance?"

"You could be recruited to join the ranks of that neurotic crackpot Dumbledore."

"Your right, it could be worse," said Draco, sending a contemptuous look towards the Gryffindor table.

---------------------------------------------

A pair of blazing red eyes looked out of a gaunt skull covered in all most translucent skill.

"Do you have it Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord."

An evil cackle rang through the room, as well as through the head of a sleeping redhead, hundreds of miles away.

-------------------------

Ginny woke with a start. She was covered in a cold sweat and she was shaking. That cackle echoed in her mind, stirring up unpleasant memories.

She checked her clock. Four in the morning. She groaned to herself, she started classes in only a few hours. Knowing that she needed more sleep, she willed herself into a light slumber.

"Ginny, wake up!" yelled a voice all too soon.

"Wha…"

"Come on or you will be late!"

"Alright," said Ginny groggily. She readied herself for the day quickly and walked down to breakfast.

"Mornin' Colin," she said as she plopped herself down onto the seat next to him.

"Good Morning, here is your schedule."

"Thanks," she said as she spread some raspberry jam onto her toast. As she was about to take a bite she stopped and groaned. "Double NEWT level Potions with Slytherins this afternoon."

"I know, horrible, huh?"

"Nothing short of torture."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning though, but it is double with Slytherins too."

"Yep, Dumbledore seems to be pushing more of this inter-house relations stuff, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I wonder who the new professor will be; they didn't show up to the feast."

"Yeah, I wonder too."

"Don't we have the NEWT classes with seventh years too?"

"Yep."

"Lucky us, Snape and Malfoy in one room."

"Now, that is nothing short of torture."

"Agreed."

-------------------

A/N...Chapter Two! I hope it is well liked. If you didn't like it you are welcome to complain! Also, thank you to my first ever reviewer, midnight972!

--Eccentric Winston aka Perplexity


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was not my idea.

---------------------------------------------------**Chapter 3: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Harry Potter settled in a seat for his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year. Ron and Hermoine sat on either side of him. While some of the sixth year looked a bit nervous about NEWT Defense, he was cool and calm. He new he could handle the class and a little voice inside his head told him that he may very well know more than the teacher.

A few seats behind him sat Ginny and Colin. Harry spared a glance at Ginny. She was a bit different this year. She had grown a bit and was very pleasant to the eye. She had also grown quite a tongue and a sense of humor that rivaled Fred and George. Harry looked away before anyone noticed what he was looking at. Ron would absolutely kill him if he knew he had certain feelings towards his little sister.

--------------------------------------------------

The classroom door burst open and a man strode forwards with his dark robes billowing after him.

"It couldn't be…" whispered Hermoine.

----------------------------------------------

It was.

"You!" spat Harry.

"Yes, Potter, me. Ten point from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn," sneered the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He then turned to the class. "If you don't know who I am, I would suggest going and smacking your head against the wall."

"But, you can't be the new professor!" sputtered Ron.

"I assure you I can. Ten more points from Gryffindor, Weasley."

Draco smirked from his seat. This was going to be a good year.

------------------------------------

Ginny gawked. Snape the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Of all the horrible things that could happen, this was one of the worst. Of course, all the Slytherins were delighted, but there was a definite grimness in the Gryffindors.

"We will start with a little review, seeing that you have never had a competent teacher in this class," said Snape bitingly. Ginny knew he said it for three reasons: one, that it was mostly true; two, he was getting in a jab at Professor Lupin (who was their only competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher); three, he knew it would provoke Harry, Ron and Hermoine (luckily they remained quiet).

"First, we will be reviewing Boggarts, so line up in front of the cabinet by the back corner."

Ginny was a bit nervous; she had never faced a Boggart before. She knew her worst fear though. Just thinking about it made her shudder.

---------------------------------

By the time it was Ginny's turn her heart was pounding. There had been very many different Boggarts. For example, Harry's was a dementor, Ron's a giant spider, Malfoy's was something happening to his mother, Neville's was Professor Snape, and Colin's was a clown.

"Next."

Ginny stepped forward nervously. _What could make him less scary?_ Finally, she decided to take a leaf out of Neville's book.

The clown Boggart stepped towards her changing into a young man with neat black hair and piercing blue eyes. Ginny was petrified. _Tom_. He stepped forwards and started whispering things to her. Her heart was racing. She was not aware of the panicked look in Harry's eyes, nor the confused look in everyone else's.

_Riddikulus!_

Ginny said it with as much force as she could find as she blacked out.

-------------------------------

"It is ready My Lord."

"Excellent. Good work Luicus."

"Thank you My Lord."

"I should also thank Potter, that fool."

"Yes My Lord."

"I am ready."

---------------------------

Ginny woke with a painful throbbing through her head. She couldn't tell where she was; everything was blurry. She heard voices around her, but could not make out what they were saying. As her vision got better, a hooked nose bent over her.

"She is coming around."

"What happened," Ginny said, wincing because of the pain in her head.

"How you got into NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts is at loss of me. I have never heard of a sixth year that couldn't handle a Boggart."

Ginny glared up at Snape, but she couldn't hold her glare for very long because of a wave of nausea.

"Mr. Malfoy, please escort Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing, before she contaminates the floor."

"Yes, Sir."

"And everyone else, back to the lesson!"

-----------------------

"What was that Weasley?" said Malfoy as soon as they left.

"Just shut up Malfoy," grumbled Ginny.

_'Yes, what was that Ginny?_" asked a voice inside her head. "_Still afraid of me, I see." _Ginny stiffened. She recognized that voice. The throbbing in her head became worse; it felt like her head was about to split open.

"Oh, crap." And she ran. She didn't know why she was running or where. She was vaguely aware of Malfoy yelling after her. She ran faster and fast down the corridor, so fast that she didn't see the staircase until it was too late.

------------------------

A/N: And there is chapter three. Thanks for reading.

--Perplexity


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: There are a lot of things I do not own. For instance, I do not own a saxophone and even if I did, I still would not own Harry Potter.

---------------------------------**Chapter 4: That's Gotta Hurt**

CRASH!

Draco ran after Ginny. _What the hell is she doing?_ He thought. He came to the staircase and saw an unconscious redhead at the bottom.

"Oh, crap," said Draco, echoing Ginny's earlier words.

It looked like she had smacked her head pretty hard against the wall. There was blood trickling down her forehead, softy splashing to the floor.

Draco was in a panic. He was in such a panic that he almost forgot how to use magic. Finally, he remembered and conjured a magic floating stretcher and headed quickly towards the infirmary.

"What happened?" said Madam Pomfrey as he entered.

"I am not quite sure. Will she be alright?" Draco did not quite know what to do. For some reason, he was actually a bit worried and it was not just about his task.

"I think she will be fine. Now go back to class."

Draco spared one glance at Ginny. She was deathly pale, but it did not look like she had lost much blood. He was curious about what had happened and whom Ginerva Weasley was afraid of.

------------------------------------

Ginny woke up with a dull pain in her forehead. _What is it with all these headaches? _She winced as she put her hand up to her forehead. The skin was tender. She looked around the infirmary, wondering how she got there. The last thing she remembered was it being the breakfast before the first class of the term.

"Ah, your awake!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?"

"You got a nasty bump on the head. If you want details Mr. Malfoy would be the best to go to."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, he is the one who brought you here."

Ginny was surprised, but she didn't have too much time to dwell on it.

"Ginny, are you all right?" cried a distraught looking Colin, followed by Harry, Hermoine and Ron.

"Just peachy."

"We were very worried and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in until now," said Hermoine.

"When exactly is now?"

"Dinner just finished."

"What happened to your head?" asked Ron.

"I don't remember. Madam Pomfrey said to ask Malfoy."

"That bastard! I'll pay—I mean, he'll pay for this!" said Ron.

"Ronald, calm down. We don't know if Malfoy even did anything," said Hermoine.

"He is Malfoy, of course he did something!"

"Ron, you just want to think he did something!"

"Well, seeing that he is an evil git, it comes expected!"

"Um, guys," interjected Ginny. "That is all really great and all, but I will ask him about it. Also, I would like to know what happened, if you know anything, because I cannot remember anything past breakfast."

"Oh," said Ron.

"Well, we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts," started Colin.

"And you'll never guess who the new professor is—" said Ron.

"Snape," said Harry darkly.

Ginny didn't say anything, she just was concentrating on remembering. Unfortunately, she had no avail.

"We started reviewing Boggarts," continued Hermoine.

"When it was your turn, it turned into Tom Riddle," said Harry, diverting his eyes.

"Harry, and possibly Snape were the only ones who knew it."

"Then you shouted _Riddikulus _and then you fainted," concluded Ron.

"You put Tom Riddle into a dress," said Colin with a little smile.

"When you came to, Snape sent Malfoy to take you to the Hospital Wing, and that is all we know."

They all looked at Ginny, not knowing what to say next or how she was going to react. They all had an uneasy look in their eyes. Ginny, who still could not remember it at all, finally voiced a question that was nagging her.

"You guys," she said in a very serious tone. "What kind of dress was Tom in?"

They all cracked smiles and started laughing.

"It was a pink frilly cocktail dress, complete with high-heals."

Ginny laughed.

-------------------------------------------

The next day Ginny had a bit to do. She had classes and had to see Snape about the Potions class she had missed.

"Evil git," she muttered as she left. He had chewed her out and had given her a tremendous make-up assignment, although he very well knew she had been unconscious. Now Ginny had only a little time before dinner to find Malfoy to ask him about what happened. It proved to be a difficult task. Ginny looked all over Hogwarts for him. She had just checked the dungeons, and was about to give up, when Malfoy strolled around the corner.

"What are you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.

"Looking for you, actually," Ginny replied coolly.

"It is not safe for little weasels to stray from the main hallways."

"I guess that means it isn't safe for ferrets either, but that is beside the point. I want to know what happened yesterday."

"Well, you demonstrated your incompetence in dealing with mere Boggart."

"Already heard about it. I want to know about after that, when you took me to the hospital wing," said Ginny rolling her eyes. "I cannot remember yesterday morning, besides breakfast."

--------------------------

Draco frowned. "I don't quite know what happened. We were walking to the hospital wings and all of a sudden, you just bolted. I followed you and found you unconscious at the bottom of some stairs. It looked like you had ran into the wall."

Ginny frowned as well. "That's weird."

"Who is he," said Draco without thinking. He cursed himself; He had let his curiosity get away from him.

"He?"

"The Boggart."

He saw her falter. "That would be none of your business."

"Ah, but everything is my business."

"You think too much of yourself."

"Not without reason."

"Is being a git really a good reason?"

"Better than being a poor pitiful blood-traitor with mangy old robes."

Draco expected her to spit out some more insults or stalk off. Instead, she started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. He eyed her with uncertainty. Finally, she stopped laughing enough to talk.

"Is that really the best you can come up with? It is getting pretty old," said Ginny with a tad of laughter still in her voice. Before Draco could come up with his witty retort, she turned and left. Before turning the corner, she called one thing back to him. "Thanks."

--------------------------

A/N: I was going to wait longer than a day to update...but I became giddy when I got a second review. Thank you to stevania-felton for being my second ever reviewer! For those of you who may have noticed, or not, there is a Robin Hood: Men in Tights reference (which is a hilarious movie,watch it if you haven't already and if you already have...watch it again.)

---Perplexity


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hary Potter is not mine, all I own is my toast.

-----------------------**Chapter 5: The Squeeze**

Draco muttered to himself as he strut down the corridor. Of all the all the tasks he could have gotten, they gave him the one involving the one person that could make him look like a fool. He plopped himself down next to Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Tough day?" asked Blaise.

"You could say that," said Draco throwing a glare towards a certain redhead at the Gryffindor table. Blaise noticed this with curiosity.

"I am guessing you got in a mud slinging contest with a Gryffindor."

"You could say that."

"And they got the best of you didn't they."

"No one said that," growled Draco.

"It was the Weasel, wasn't it."

Draco snorted. "That imbecile? He probably couldn't even come up with a decent retort."

"I was talking about the female one. We really need to come up with another name for her, it gets confusing."

"You are right, twice over. Luckily no one was around."

"That would have ruined your reputation wouldn't of it?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting, but you have to admit that she is an captivating one."

"I don't have to admit anything."

What he needed was a plan. Draco needed to get to know that Weasley girl. Unfortunately, that was proving hard with their utter loathing of each other. Draco was interrupted from his deep though by shrill voice.

"DRACO!"

Draco moaned. Pansy Parkinson had spotted him. That girl was the most annoying girl in Slytherin. Draco was unfortunate enough to be the object of her affections. The idea was appalling to him, but she did not notice.

"You look ill, are you alright?"

"I am fine Pansy."

"Are you sure, I can make you feel better," said Pansy sliding closer to him. Draco jumped up.

"I am fine. I just need to go to the library," he said walking out of the Great Hall, leaving a discouraged Pansy behind.

--------------------------

The next few weeks were extremely hectic for Ginny. She had a gigantic load of homework and Quidditch practices. She found out that Harry was even more of an energetic captain than Angelina Johnson or Oliver Wood (minus the lectures). He ran their training tight and tough, even in the worst of weather.

Today it was definitely the worst of weather. Within minutes of being out on the pitch, she was drenched. The wind and rain were so severe that they could hardly see or fly a broom straight. It was practically impossible to throw the Quaffle to the other Chasers. They had been out for almost an hour when Harry finally admitted defeat.

Ginny, being as worn out as she was, walked straight up to the school. She knew Filch would try to have her dangling from her toes in the dungeons if he saw her marching through the halls as wet and muddy as she was, but she didn't care as of the moment. All she wanted was warmth and sleep.

Rounding a corner, she almost crashed into someone.

"Watch it Weasely! I don't want to be contaminated!" sneered a voice that belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy.

"You actually still believe in cooties Malfoy?"

"No, but you never know what diseases and bugs Weasleys have, which they pick up from their hovel."

Ginny just smiled. She could tell it unnerved him. After all, he was failing a provoking her, and she could tell that it annoyed him. It was not that Ginny was not offended by what he said, but she knew better than to let out her anger. Instead, she bent that anger into better uses.

"Someone needs a hug," she said with a smile. Now she could really tell that he was unnerved, which was not normal for a Malfoy.

------------------------

The Weasley girl was making him feel uneasy. _Snap out of it! No one makes a Malfoy uneasy!_ Even though he thought that, it did not change the fact that his heart was racing and he was frozen in place as Ginny moved closer to him.

She hugged him and hugged him tightly. Draco was in complete and utter shock. As she pulled away, there was a small smile on her lips. Draco could not help but noticing her lips. Then she sauntered down the corridor, disappearing.

Draco was in shock. Then he felt wetness coming through his robes. He looked down at his robes. They were almost soaking wet and extremely muddy.

"DAMN YOU WEASLEY!"

------------------------

A/N: There is Chapter 5. The next chapter will be a bit longer. Thank you to my 3rd and 4th ever reviewers, AngeliqueCollins and QHLuver.

---Perplexity


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world are of the creative genius of J. K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------**Chapter 6: Detentions and Foolproof Plans**

"DAMN YOU WEASLEY!"

This was what Ginny heard as she walked up to the Gryffindor common room. The laughter she was trying to hold came pouring out. By the time she reached the common room, she was practically in hysterics. As she walked in, several people looked up giving her odd looks.

"What's up, Ginny?" asked Harry, who was playing wizard's chess with Ron and losing horribly.

"Nothing," she said, trying to choke back her giggles.

"If it is nothing you might want to stop laughing, you are starting to scare some of the first years," said Hermoine, who was currently doing some "light" reading.

Ginny nodded and tried to calm herself. It proved to be hard, but she succeeded.

"I hugged Malfoy," she said nonchalantly.

"You WHAT!" yelled Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to start with," Ginny said. She told them the whole story and made even Hermoine laugh.

"You get more and more like Fred and George everyday," commented Harry.

"I certainly hope not! I prefer being a girl!"

"Ginny, you might want to be cautious, though," said Hermoine. "Malfoy might want revenge for your little stunt."

"He probably will, but I can handle it."

"If you can't Harry and I will."

"Thanks, but no thanks, you guys. You already have enough problems."

"Not to many to help my favorite sister," said Ron.

"Thanks," said Ginny laughing. "I'd better go get changed." Ginny had just realized that she was still in her soaking wet, muddy robes. As she turned and left she could not help but look at Ron, Harry and Hermoine suspiciously. They had never shown that much interest in talking to her before, so why now? She had a feeling that there was something that they were not telling her.

----------------------------

Hermoine was right, Malfoy did try to get revenge, but he did not succeed. In the corridor after breakfast one day, he hexed her so that her hair turned green and there was a sign on her back saying, "I hug Slytherins." This did not faze Ginny at all. She dealt with that type of thing all the time with Fred and George. She knew all the counter spells and could laugh about, rather than feeling embarrassed.

This type of thing from Malfoy went on for two weeks and although it was annoying, she could tell that it was irritating him even more because she would just laugh. She also got a fair bit of kicks at him too, but he handled them less eloquently. Unfortunately, some of the teachers began to notice.

One day both Ginny and Malfoy walked into Potions hexed. Ginny had a tickling curse on her and Malfoy had a curse on him that made him saying odd things whenever he tried to speak.

"Miss Weasley, ten points! Keep your silly games outside my class," said Snape, glaring at her.

"It is Malfoy's fault," Ginny said with much difficulty.

Malfoy tried to say that it was not his fault, but it came out differently. "Professor Snape, did you know that you look a cross between a rabid donkey and school girl?" he asked.

"Pardon me, Mister Malfoy?"

"You know you could be a regular Hugh Hefner if you washed your hair once in a while. You know, I could give you some pointers there. We could also go get Lockhart and have a hair washing party! What do you say, ol' chap?"

By this time the whole class was laughing, especially Ginny who had that and the tickling charm to contend with.

"Weasley, Malfoy! In my office! Now!" Snape snarled.

"Well, if you're going to put it that way, Mister Still-Wears-Bunny-Jammies-With-Booties."

In his office, Snape took off the curses. He glared at both of them. "I do not know what has been going on with the two of you, but it ends here. A weeks detention from both of you and sixty points from each of you. Yes, Mister Malfoy, from my own house. Yes, Miss Weasley, it is fair. Your detentions start tonight. Now, out!"

Ginny grumbled as she sat down next to Colin and started on her potion.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Sixty points and a week of detention," muttered, glaring at Snape.

"Did Malfoy get it too?"

"Yep."

"Snape took points from his own house?" said Colin, in shock.

"Yeah, it was probably because of what Malfoy said to him," said Ginny grinning.

---------------------------------

Draco was in a foul mood as he stomped down to dinner. Not only did he have detention after dinner, but also the whole school was ringing with the story of what had happened. He was also frustrated that he could not seem to get to the Weasley girl. He could not make her mad at all. It aggravated him to no end that she would just smile or laugh at his curses and insults. The only good thing about having detention with her was that he could get to know her better.

"You're still upset about earlier, huh?" said Blaise as he sat down. Draco just growled. "Oh, come on. You can not let this bug you. You are making yourself look bad."

Before he could reply, Pansy sat down next to him.

"Oh Draco! That wretched girl! I will make her pay for what she did to my poor Drakie!"

Draco glared at her, but then decided to just ignore her. Blaise stifled a laugh, but Pansy looked flustered when he did not answer her. She tried to engage him again, but ended up getting flustered and stormed off offended. Now Blaise let out his laugh.

"So you finally learned how to get her off your back."

"I guess so," said Draco smirking.

--------------------------------

Draco headed up to Snape's office for detention. The Weasley girl was already there. She and Snape seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Good evening Mister Malfoy. Tonight you and Miss Weasley will be organizing my storeroom. I shall be back in a couple hours, but believe me, I will know if there are any problems."

This was how it went the next six detentions as well. Nothing happened except a little bit of insult slinging. Malfoy took this time to observe the littlest Weasley. She seemed to hum a lot under her breath was his first observation. He was still very curious about her Boggart, but he knew better than to ask. He still needed a plan to find that out, for his task, his own curiosity and for his plan to get back at her. As, he left the second night he noticed that the Mudblood Colin Creevy had been waiting for her. _He must know._ Draco thought as he walked down to the Slytherin common room. From there, he formulated a plan.

-----------------------------

He watched, hidden behind a counter, as Creevy entered the kitchens.

"What would you like, sir?" squeaked a house-elf.

"Just some hot cocoa, thank you," replied Creevy. Draco smirked. It was going perfectly. The house-elf came quickly with the cocoa and Creevy started drinking it. After a few minutes, Malfoy strolled up.

"How is it going, Creevy?"

"Fine."

"Good. _Expelliarmus_!"

"What the hell, Malfoy?"

"I will be asking the questions," said Malfoy as he bound Creevy to his chair.

"What makes you think that I would answer your questions?"

"The truth potion in your hot cocoa."

"Crap."

"No, truth potion. First, how well do you know Ginerva Weasley and what does she tell you?"

"Well, she tells me almost everything, except girly things."

"Who is her Boggart?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Who is that?"

"The heir of Slytherin, better known as Voldemort."

"Her worst fear is Voldemort?"

"No, Tom Riddle."

"But, you just said that Tom Riddle is Voldemort."

"Yes."

Draco shook his head; this was getting a bit confusing.

"Explain."

So, Creevy went through the whole Chamber of Secrets, from Tom to the basilisk and Harry saving her.

"Is there anything else?" asked Malfoy.

"Just theories."

"Tell me."

"Well, I have a feeling that Ginny didn't tell me quite everything. I think that Tom Riddle had some sort of infatuation with her. She had loved him, but he betrayed her, but I think perhaps in more than one way."

"Explain."

"Well, I think it has something to do with her punching her last boyfriend, Michael Corner, when he kissed her."

Draco pondered a bit. "Is that all."

"Yes."

"_Obliviate!"_

_-----------------------_

A/N: That is my longer Chapter 6. Next chapter is probably going to be a darker chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but I do not want to push the issue. Now it is time to go back to my toast.

---Perplexity


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, For my name is not J. K. Rowling.

---------------------------**Chapter 7: A Dangerous Encounter**

The next detention Malfoy was going to put the second phase of his planto work. He was not quite sure what the second phase was, but he knew he would figure it out. He needed something to test the Weasley girl's limits and he had the information that could do it.

"Weasely," he nodded as he entered the Potions dungeon.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged.

Snape had left them a note to clean out all the cauldrons. A horrible job if you asked anyone. At each table, there was a giant cauldron and several smaller ones. It was a task that would take all night. They started to work silently.

After and hour or so they were both blazing hot. With her robes discarded, Malfoy could see that the Weasley girl was not as shapeless as he had thought and she was actually quite pretty. Malfoy practically smacked himself upside the head for such a thought. He quietly cursed himself.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

Draco needed cover up, quickly. "I just said that I am sure you are used to this type of servant work."

"Servant work?" she laughed. Her laugh irritated him already, but now that he realized that he thought she was pretty, it irritated him even worse.

"Yes, and it is good experience for you, too. I am sure your parents will have to sell you into slavery since they breed like rabbits and already have more children than they can afford."

His plan was working. He could see the laughter fade from her face, replaced with a look of disgust.

"You are despicable! Making horrible insults about my family! Yes, I have a large family and we don't have a lot of money! So what? You are probably just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Draco sneered, trying not to notice her blazing brown eyes.

"That you don't have anyone! Don't try to argue!" she said cutting him off when he tried to dispute her words. "I can read you better than you think. You are a lonely person. You do not feel like there is anybody to go to about your problems. Your bastard of a father to guard your emotions with a face of stone probably raised you. Well, you are not fooling anyone!"

"My father is not a bastard!" he yelled, even though he knew it was true. That was not what had hurt him. He was shocked how she could come up with such conclusions about him. Who was she to tell him what he was like? What bothered him even further was that he knew she was right, but he would never admit as much, even to himself.

"If you do not think so I suggest you get to know him better!" she yelled. Draco had no clue what she was talking about. " I think you should rethink your life before you end up a cold, heartless, bastard like him."

Draco broke. This was no longer about testing her limits or his task. He spat out the first thing that came into his mouth, "Better than being Voldemort's whore."

She froze. It seemed an eternity that he watched her run through every emotion on the spectrum. He could see her eyes on the verge of tears, but her face hardened. Before he had time to react, she had punched him in his face. The blow was so forceful that he was knocked to the floor. She ran out. Draco, picking himself up off the floor, followed.

He walked up the corridor to see the figure of a girl sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall. She stood up as he approached. Draco really did not know what he was doing, it was a bit too late to say sorry and Malfoys did not apologize anyway. With out a plan, Draco was left to the first thing that popped into his head, what his father would do.

He grabbed the Weasley girl's arm and pinned her to the wall. In a threatening voice he started, "I do not know what you are thinking, but—" Draco was cut off by the girl backing him into the opposite wall. Soon he found himself pinned by the throat, his feet barely on the floor.

"Consider this a warning. Think before you act, stupid boy," she whispered harshly, in a voice quite unlike her own. Then she stalked off, leaving Draco to slump to the floor.

-------------------------

A/N: And there is one of the darker chapters. I think I will post Chapter 8 now too. I have about twenty-one chapters written so far, but some of them need editing. I haven't quite finshed, but I am near to writing the final chapter. I think I will wrap it up, but I could leave it opened ended and do a sequel. I would like to thank my fifth ever reviewer, ice princess grl. Also, thanks to everyone who is reading this!

----Perplexity


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The chocolate in the kitchen is mine, Harry Potter is not.

-------------**Chapter 8: More in Common than They Thought**

"Jealous? Of what?" Draco sneered.

"That you don't have anyone! Don't try to argue!" she said cutting him off when he tried to dispute her words. "I can read you better than you think. You are a lonely person. You do not feel like there is anybody to go to about your problems. Your bastard of a father to guard your emotions with a face of stone probably raised you. Well, you are not fooling anyone!"

Ginny was sick of him. Malfoy had no right to say such horrible things, especially just saying them because he had problems. She knew what she said struck him soundly because it struck her too. She knew half the things she had just said about him, were also true about herself. She did feel alone. Sure, she had Colin, but there were somethings she could not bring herself to tell him.

"My father is not a bastard!" Malfoy yelled. _Is he stupid, cruel or just does not know? _She was thinking about how his father had given her Tom's diary, almost getting her and others killed and destroying part of her innocent childhood. Ginny decided that he must not know.

"If you do not think so I suggest you get to know him better!" she yelled. " I think you should rethink your life before you end up a cold, heartless, bastard like him."

"Better than being Voldemort's whore."

She froze. So many emotions ran through her head that she almost got nauseous. She finally settled on anger. She took all her might and punched him. Malfoy flew several feet back and landed hard on the floor. She knew she could not have done that with just a single punch. Fear racked her body, she ran.

A corridor away, she sat against the wall. Something was wrong. _You will forever be mine_. She was paralyzed. The voice she knew, the voice that haunted her was back. She passed out of consciousness.

------------------------------

Harry stayed up, waiting for Ginny to get back from detention. He was pacing and wringing his hands nervously. He wanted to tell Ginny how he felt about her and how he was stupid not to have seen it before. He sat down in front of the fire to calm himself and ended up falling asleep.

-----------------------------------

Draco woke still slumped against the wall in the corridor. He had a headache and was very groggy. After a minute of wondering what time it was and why he was there, the events of the previous night crashed back to him. He didn't quite know what happened with Ginny, but he knew it was weird.

He was still very tired so he decided to head to his dorm. He entered the Slytherin common room with a small stagger.

"Draco, where were you last night?" said a voice in a chair by the fire. Draco recognized the voice as Blaise's.

"What time is?"

"Six-thirty."

"Saturday, right?"

"Yes," said Blaise suspiciously, turning towards him. Then he gasped. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Well, when I said 'bloody' I meant it."

Draco walked over to an old silver mirror that hung on the wall. He did look bad. His hair was extremely disheveled; he had bags under his eyes. On one side of his face was a large purple bruise and there was dried blood issuing from his nose. There was also blood smeared on his neck, although he could not think how that got there.

"Unless her hand was bleeding," he muttered.

"What?" asked Blaise. Draco ignored his question. "Come on Draco, you can tell me what happened. "

Draco turned to him remembering the words of Ginny last night. "Can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I trust you? Or am I destined to be alone, to hold everything inside until it all come gushing out of me, even if it is too late?"

"Draco, of course you can trust me. And, what is this rubbish you are talking about?"

Draco looked at Blaise skeptically, but decided that he could trust him. He told him the whole story, from when he got his task to last night, excluding that he had some sort of feelings for Ginny. Excluding those feelings was a bit difficult because he started to say "Ginny" instead of "That Weasley girl" some of the time.

"Wow," was all Blaise could say.

"Tell me about it," said Draco. "And I still have another detention with her, plus Snape will most likely go ballistic because we did not finish the last detention.

------------------------

Ginny woke intensely sore, with her face pressed against the floor. Why she was there was a complete mystery to her. She looked down at her hands and they were bloody. She was too muddled to remember what had happened the previous night, so she decided to head up to the Gryffindor common room. She glanced at her watch; it was seven in the morning on a Saturday, so most likely no one would be up yet. She reached the entrance, gave the password to the Fat Lady, and stumbled into the common room.

"GINNY!" she was greeted with right away. Ron, Colin, Hermoine and Harry were all up and sitting around the fire.

"Mornin'," Ginny replied dimly.

"WHERE THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN," yelled Harry. Ginny might have expected this from Ron, but never from Harry.

"I—uh—" she started, but was cut off.

"YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK! WE WERE ABOUT TO GO LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU COULD HAVE DIED OR BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"I am sorry to worry you all," she said sheepishly. "But, why didn't you just look at the map?"

This shut Harry up. Obviously, he had not thought to look at the Marauder's Map, which showed the location of everyone on the school grounds. Yet, Harry regained his anger quickly. No one had seen him quite like this; even Ron and Hermoine were shocked.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I am tired and am going to bed, alright? We can talk about it later," said Ginny coolly, but Harry held her back.

"NOT UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN! THE LAST PERSON YOU WERE WITH WAS MALFOY! THE ENEMY! DON'T ACT LIKE I AM STUPID! I HAVE SEEN YOU TWO. FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER AND SUCH THINGS! IF YOU WANT TO BE HIS WHORE, SO BE IT!"

This got Ginny going. She was in a furry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS! FIRST, MALFOY IS NOT 'THE ENEMY.' SECOND I WILL NOT ACT LIKE YOU ARE STUPID IF YOU STOP BEING STUPID. THIRD, ME AND MALFOY? I HAVE NEVER HEARD SUCH A LUDICRUS THING IN MY LIFE. IF HEXING SOMEONE IS FLIRTING, THEN I GUESS YOU AND RON SHOULD COME OUT OF THE CLOSET WITH _YOUR_ FEELINGS TOWARDS MALFOY!"

Ginny stormed up to her dorm, leaving a wake of abashed and dazed people. She then sat on her bed and got to work remembering.

-------------------------

A/N: I feel like going on an update rampage. Perhaps it is all the sugar I have had. I may post Chapter 9 very soon. I might inten mintues if I am feeling especially giddy. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be appriciated...they make my giddy.

---Perplexity


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

----------------------------- **Chapter 9: More Arguments**

It was quiet in the common room after Ginny left. Finally, Colin broke the silence.

"That went well."

"Shut up, Colin," growled Harry.

"Come on Harry, you didn't have to be so hard on her," said Colin.

Harry muttered something about "fraternizing with the enemy."

"Do you really believe that Ginny would have anything to do with Malfoy?" asked Hermoine.

"She better not," said Ron.

"Oh, shut it you guys. Why start caring now?" asked Colin.

"What?" said Harry.

"Oh, come on. You three have been ignoring Ginny for the last five years. Why start caring now?"

"We have not ignored her!" said Ron indignantly.

"Who has the best grade in all of Snape's potion classes?" asked Colin.

"I do not see how this is relevant—"

"Ginny! Ginny is almost better at potions than Snape! This is something you would know if you paid any attention to her! But, no! You three are too wrapped up in your own lives to see her for who she is! She is not some weak little girl that needs your protection from Malfoy! She needs your friendship and trust!"

Colin stormed out. Harry felt extremely ashamed.

---------------------------------

Ginny walked down for breakfast intent on asking Malfoy what had happened. She vaguely remembered an argument. She was joined on her way down by a blushing Harry.

"Ginny," he said softly. "I am really sorry. I said things that were way out of line and irrational. I want to be here for you, and I want you to be able to talk to me. So, will you please tell me what happened?"

"I cannot tell you what I do not know."

"You don't know?" said Harry incredulously.

"Nope, that is why I am going to talk to Malfoy, he was the last person I saw."

"If he did anything, I will kill him."

"No, I will do that, you can help me get rid of the evidence though, " said Ginny giving Harry a small smile.

Ginny found Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, looking like he had been in a fight. She had a feeling she might have had something to do with it.

"Malfoy can I talk to you," asked Ginny nervously. He looked up at her, piercing her with his gray eyes.

"I guess."

"Alone," she said, looking a Blaise.

"He already knows everything anyway."

"Well, then both of you can explain to me what happened."

"You don't remember?"

"Nope, I do vaguely remember something like an argument, but that is all, besides waking up this morning laying on the floor in a hallway."

"Well, you sure have a good punch," said Blaise, gesturing to Draco's bruise.

Ginny went through a flash back at that moment of their quarrel and her punching him.

"I am starting to remember that part. I would apologize, but you deserved to be punched. I feel like doing it again after remembering what you said. Anyway, what happened after that."

Malfoy explained everything. Ginny was shocked.

"I bloody did that?"

"Yes."

She was overwhelmed. There was definitely something very wrong and she was going to figure out what it was. Malfoy was looking at her curiously. She was having trouble meeting his luminous silver eyes. She also couldn't help but noticing how attractive he was, despite his bruised face. _Oh, crap! I do not find him attractive! _She thought to herself. Then a new voice entered. _Sure you don't. Just like it wasn't your fault eight people were nearly killed 5 years ago. Just like you didn't fall in love with darkness._

The new voice rang through her head, its biting sarcasm producing a pang through it. The voice that she wished she would never her again. The voice of her sinister, yet captivating tormentor. Tom Riddle.

---------------------------------

Draco was wondering if Ginny was absolutely losing her mind. She kept doing strange things and then not remember them. As of the moment she was looking down and looked a bit confused and a bit embarrassed. He also noticed how pretty she looked. _Snap out of it Draco! _He told himself, _she is just a pathetic Weasley_.

Her expression then changed to fear. She looked as though she was holding back tears and then she bolted. Blaise looked rather confused but followed Draco as he went after her. Blaise and Draco were not the only one who did, as they dashed out into the Entrance Hall Harry Potter did as well.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy!" he shouted.

"I didn't do anything, Potter!"

"Like I am supposed to believe that!"

"He didn't do anything, Potter. So, why don't you keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong," interjected Blaise.

"I know he did something and it is my business."

"Let's just find her first, alright Potter?" said Draco, getting more and more annoyed by Potter by the second.

It did not take them too long to find her. Ginny was on her knees at the end of a secluded corridor. She was muttering incoherently, rocking her self back and forth, and clutching her sides. As he came closer, he could make out what she was saying.

"Not again… How can this happen?… I won't let you…I thought I was rid of you five years ago…Please stop…shut up…I said SHUT UP!"

"Ginny?" Potter said as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Not again," she choked out. Then she went stiff. Draco shuddered as she got up and marched past him. Something was creepy and strange was going on. He, Blaise and Potter followed her, to where he wasn't sure.

----------------------------

Harry wasn't sure what to think at first, but as he realized where Ginny was going, it hit him. _Tom Riddle. _He, Malfoy and Zabini followed her right into Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Harry could tell that she was fighting with all her might against him.

"I won't do it! Never again, you stupid bastard!" she yelled.

Harry could tell that she was going through great pain and struggles. He tried to think of something to do, but he suddenly found himself to late.

"You're a coward and a snake. I will never succumb to you again! Never!" Ginny shouted as she smacked her head against the sink, which was the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets.

Harry caught her as she fell. Malfoy and Zabini were in too much of a shock to do anything.

"It wouldn't hurt to help," said Harry, supporting a very unconscious Ginny. Malfoy seemed to consider a bit.

"I don't know, I might catch something from the blood traitor," he sneered, strutting out. Zabini just rolled his eyes.

"I'll help you Potter, but only this one time. It is not everyday you witness something like that."

"Thanks," said Harry. Together they got Ginny up to Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" said the stone gargoyle at the entrance.

"Oh, crap," said Harry.

"Nope, that is not it, but close."

"Dung Bomb?"

"I knew I shouldn't have said that," said the gargoyle as he sprang over to reveal the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Why are we going to Dumbledore instead of the infirmary?" asked Zabini.

"I doubt Madam Promfrey can do anything for her," said Harry quickly, only telling part of the truth. He knocked at the door. Snape answered.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," said Harry exasperatedly. It was then that Snape noticed Ginny and Zabini.

"What did she do now?" muttered Snape.

"Mr. Potter?" asked the voice of Dumbledore. "Severus, let them in." In they came, Harry still supporting an unconscious Ginny, with the help of Zabini.

"What happened?"

Harry explained, leaving out that she had went to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Mr. Zabini, you may go to class now, but Mr. Potter and Severus, you need to stay here."

"I have a class right now, Headmaster."

"It will just have to wait. Now, Harry, you know part of what this means, but I have a few theories I need to discuss with you…"

------------------------------

A/N: Okay, that was a bit longer than ten mintues. I am not especially giddy right now anyway, but I do feel like dancing. I would like to thank my sixth ever reviewer, who happens to be my fifth ever reviewer, again. So, thank you, ice princess grl! I would also like to thank my seventh ever reviewer, IRISHslytherin22! Also, thank you to everyone who is reading this!

---Perplexity

PS...IRISHslytherin22--There will be more Blaise, but unfortunately he is not a particularly important character in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: My name is not and will never be J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

-------------------------------- **Chapter 10: What is the Capital of Zambia? a.k.a. The Visit**

Draco strutted out of the lavatory. He knew he should help, but he had already done too much to betray himself to Potter, so he thought it best not to. He was so preoccupied, he forgot to sneer and insult the first year that bumped into him. He really didn't know what was getting into him. Why would a Malfoy have any type of concern for a Weasley? Draco knew he had more than friendly feelings towards the girl, but he tried to deny those feelings.

Draco sat in History of Magic waiting for Blaise to show up. He was getting very anxious and started fidgeting, something he never did. He was at a breaking point when Blaise arrived.

"Is she alright?" he burst out right as Blaise took the seat next to him.

"Draco, I didn't know you cared!" said Blaise in a false impressed voice.

"Shut up, I don't care. I was just curious."

"Well, I don't know, we took her to Dumbledore and he sent me to class."

"Oh, well I was just—"

"Mr. Mayfly, Mr. Zambia, if you don't mind, I am trying to teach a class."

Everyone came out of their stupor a bit to look over to Draco and Blaise. Then Professor Binns started to continue droning on about the Vampire-Wizard Negotiation Act of 1657 and everyone sank back into his or her trance.

-----------------------

Harry entered Charms in a horrendous mood. His mind was racing with everything from anxiety to guilt. Voldemort had gotten into the mind of Ginny and it was all his fault. If only he had destroyed that stupid diary Ginny would be fine. He could not imagine the pain she must be going through at that moment. He knew that Voldemort had been trying to get to her, but he didn't know that they still had a connection from five years ago. Why Voldemort was after Ginny was unknown to him though. To his aggravation, Dumbledore had not told him why she was important to Voldemort.

"Where were you, Harry," said Hermoine, practicing the healing charm they had learned.

"Yeah, mate, you kind of ran out on us at breakfast," said Ron. Then after looking Harry over he continued, "You look you just saw Snape being nice, Christmas being cancelled, and someone breaking your broom."

"Yeah, well this is worse." Harry told Ron and Hermoine everything.

--------------------------

Draco was on his way to go see Ginny in the Hospital Wing. He was hoping that no one else would be there. He figured no one would be so close to curfew. He was glad he was Head Boy because he did not have to worry much about curfew. The halls were quiet. Some had a warm comforting feeling, while others had a cold eerieness. Draco preferred the latter for if he had been taught one thing over the years, it was that things are hardly ever what they seem. _Like Ginny, _he thought.

He was relieved when no one was in the Hospital Wing. Ginny was in the bed by the window. Draco sighed. She looked quite all right, excepting that she looked quite a bit paler than normal. He sat observing her for a while and then decided that he had best leave.

As he walked down to the dungeons, Draco had a strange feeling that he was not alone, that someone was following him. As he turned a corner, he hid himself in the shadows. Sure enough, less than a minute later, a dark figure came into view and passed him. Draco stepped out of the shadows and put his wand to the back of the figure's neck.

"Nice night for a stroll, don't you think?" ask Draco. The figure started to turn. " I wouldn't do that if I were you. _Expelliarmus_!" The figure's wand was thrown into Draco's hand and the figure was thrown back a few feet.

"Very good Draco, but if I had wanted to hurt you, it would have been very easy."

"Father?"

"Yes, Draco, I have come to do a little checkup on you."

"Are you sure this is wise? What if someone saw you?"

"They won't. Now, down to business. How productive have you been in your task?"

"I have gotten quite a bit of information, Father."

"Ah, tell me everything."

"Well, I found out everything I could about what happened to her in the Chamber of Secrets."

"If that is all you found out, you are very stupid indeed, boy. We already know all that."

"I found out more. Miss Weasley is very sensitive when it comes to that incident and when it comes to her family. She has a hell of an attitude and is not as weak as she seems. She has also has been having some odd mishaps. She will do something and then not remember it. Most recently, it seemed that she was hearing voices. She ended up knocking herself out."

"Perfect."

"What is, Father?"

"Everything is working out perfectly. I have better be off, but I need you to get Miss Weasley," Lucius said the name with a look of disgust, " to trust you. This is very important. Don't fail me."

With that, he disappeared, leaving a very confused Draco in his wake.

-------------------------------

A/N: And there is Chapter 10. Not very exciting. I like Chapter 11, so I think I will post that soon. I want to give a big thank you to all the reader and a very special thank to: myeighth ever reviewer, who also happens to be my seventh ever reviewer, IRISHslytherin22; to my ninth ever reviwer, who also happens to be my fourth reviewer, HQLuver; and last but not least, to my tenth ever reviewer, Princess JB!

PS-- Draco has problems with wanting to maintain his bad guy reputation and Harry, well, Harry as we know has his own issues.


	11. Chapter 11

------------------------------------------**Chapter 11: Parley**

"Not again," Ginny moaned as she woke up in the Hospital Wing. This time was a bit different than before, though. It was not that she didn't have a splitting headache, but that she could remember everything that happened prior to knocking herself out.

"Tom," she whispered and a voice inside her head answered.

_Yes._

_What are you doing here?_

_Visiting my old friend, of course. You didn't think that I would forget about you, did you?_

_Of course not, I know I would never forget. I know you would never let me forget._

Ginny lightly touched the scar running her cheek and then the invisible mark on her forearm. The mark on her arm was in relation to the Dark Mark. A serpent twisted around her arm, just up from the wrist. Ginny had used several charms to cover it, but she had never been able to get rid of it.

_Indeed, I would not. _

_Why can't you just leave me alone?_

_You know I cannot do that._

_Why?_

_You are crucial part of the coming war. Dumbledore knows it; I know it. I am guessing your precious Harry knows it, seeing how he has been paying more attention to you lately._

_Crucial, eh? I have never been important before, why now?_

_You have always been important. Why else would have I had Lucius give my diary to you?_

_To ruin my family?_

_There are many other ways of going about that. Anyway, if that arrogant Potter had not shown up, I might be ruling the whole world by now._

_Still bitter, eh, Tom?_

_Shut up, girl. I suppose I should actually thank Potter though; if he had not stopped me, I would not have you, my precious._

_You do not and will never have me; do I make myself clear?_

_You know that is not true. I have held your heart for five years._

_Shut up. I absolutely hate you._

_Do you now?_

_Don't patronize me._

_I would not dream of it._

_Oh, shut up._

"Ginny?" a voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi, Colin."

"How are you feeling?"

"Just great," she answered seethingly.

_That is who you replaced me with? A pathetic little Mudblood?_

_He is a better friend than any I could ask for._

"Are you sure your okay, Ginny?"

"I need to talk to Harry and see Dumbledore," she said hopping out of the bed.

"You should wait, Madam Pomfrey will have your head if you leave."

"This is too important."

Ginny and Colin went to the Gryffindor common room first. She found Harry and Ron sitting by the fire finishing up some homework they had procrastinated doing, while Hermoine gave them disapproving looks.

"Ginny!" said Ron. "What are you doing? You should still be in the Hospital Wing!"

"I need to talk to you guys. Especially you, Harry."

"What's up?" asked Harry nervously.

"I am believe I am right in thinking that you know what happened yesterday."

"Yes, you are right."

"And you know why Voldemort wants me," said Ginny giving him a piercing stare. Harry, Ron and Hermoine all started to look nervous.

"We have only an idea," said Hermoine slowly.

"Spill."

"You might be able to restore some of his former strength. He is powerful now, but not as powerful as he used to be. Apparently, some of his former self is still with you from him possessing you. If he got of you, he could theoretically take that out of you," said Harry not meeting Ginny's eyes. There was an awkward pause.

"Is that all?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry, still not meeting her eyes.

----------------------------------

Draco needed to think of a way to get Ginny Weasley to trust him. According to his sources, Ginny hadn't been one to easily trust others since the Chamber of Secrets. It also didn't help that she hated him. Draco walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts pondering his situation.

"Today we will practice dueling. I will put you in partners. I also do not want any mishaps," said Snape venomously, after class had started. Snape looked directly at Neville Longbottom as he said the last part. "Potter, you will be with Mr. Goyle. Mr. Ceevey, with Miss Parkinson. Mr. Zabini, with Miss Brown. Mr. Malfoy, with Miss Weasley—"

Draco could not help but smirk. This might be the chance he needed.

"Now, I do not want any destructive curses, otherwise I might be cleaning some of the less apt off the floor," said Snape after he finished pairing students.

Draco walked over to Ginny and smirked at her. She gave him a sarcastic smile in return.

"Your going down, Weasley," said Draco.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ginny said, giving him a smirk.

"Face your partners, and bow," called Snape. Draco and Ginny gave each other short bows. "Begin."

"_Stupefy!_" shouted Draco.

"_Protego!_" said Ginny rebounding his spell, Draco narrowly avoiding being missed.

And so it went. While at least one of every group of students were hit with a spell, neither he nor Ginny had managed to hit the other. He had to admit the she was very good. They each were running out of different spells to try. After a while all the other groups had finished, but they were still going. Finally the bell rang and they had to stop.

"You prove to be an adept opponent," said Draco smirking, and trying not notice how pretty she looked.

"As are you," she acknowledged.

Draco almost smiled, but he caught himself. Some how this exchange made him happy.

-----------------------

Harry watched this exchange with a frown. He could tell there was something there, but he hoped that he might just be imagining it. He needed to think of a way to tell Ginny how he felt before he went crazy from keeping it in. He also hoped that she felt the same way. He knew that she used to really like him, but she had given up on him. He did not know whether she had a crush on him, or had lost interest. Harry needed to find out.

-----------------------

A/N: Well, we are about half way through the story...I think. Thank you to everyone reading this and a special thank you to Ice princess grl, my fifth, sixth and eleventh ever reviewer! Also, as you can see in this chapter Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the Dark Lord, will be a very significant part of this story.

---Perplexity


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever have, nor ever will, own Harry Potter or his friends or his foes.

------------------------**Chapter 12:** **The Match**

Before Ginny knew it, it was the first Quidditch match. She was quite worried. Not only was it against Slytherin, but she had not been at her best. She was very busy, and it did not help that Tom would pop into her head at the most inopportune moments, taunting her and annoying her, sometimes in his charming way.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry plopping himself down next to her to get some breakfast.

"Mornin'" she replied gloomily. She could feel Tom stir in her head; he normally liked to when Harry was around.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad…_

_Shut up, Tom._

"Are you alright?" said Harry with a worried expression.

"Just peachy," she grumbled.

"Tom?"

"He is unfortunately doing much better than I am."

"I didn't mean—"

"I know," said Ginny getting up. "We had better get going."

_That was not nice, my love._

_Stop calling me that._

_You're cute when you're angry._

_I think that is the most appalling thing you have ever said._

Ginny didn't have much time to elaborate. Harry caught up to her.

"I am very sorry."

"For what?" she said more harshly than she intended.

"For everything. For not being able to defeat Voldemort. For all the pain you have been put through. For being much a big prat."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Nevermind, I talk about it later."

Ron had just walked up.

"Mornin'" he said groggily. "Ready for the first match?"

"Yep," grinned Harry. "We are going to beat the Slytherins, I know it."

"Seeing that you only lost one match."

"Well—"

"He is right, Harry."

Harry just grinned.

The pitch was muddy and it was raining quite a bit as the Quidditch game started. Draco and Harry shook hands curtly and the players were off. Ginny loved the feeling of flying, not even Tom could ruin it for her. She caught sight of Draco looking for the snitch as she raced the quaffle to the Slytherin goals. She practically slapped herself for thinking how good he looked. Tom was not pleased.

_You like him? He is not nearly as handsome as I am._

_Will you shut it for once!_

Ginny was quite annoyed as she scored the first goal. It did not get any better either. It was a long game. Gryffindor was in lead, but Ginny felt more and more like knocking herself out as the game worn on. She missed scoring by several feet three times in a row. Apparently, Harry noticed, because he called a time-out.

"We are winning, but we need to keep it up."

"Ginny, you have missed three in a row!" said Ron.

"I know, I am sorry. I am just getting worn out." Ginny gave Harry a meaningful look.

"This is no time to be getting worn out!" said Jack Sloper, one of the beaters. "Slytherin is only three goals behind."

"Sorry, I will do better," said Ginny downcastly.

"It is fine, you are doing great Ginny," Harry gave a small smile.

Ginny just laughed sadly.

---------------------------------

Draco was determined to get the snitch. He knew he was an exceptional Quidditch player and the fact that he had never beat Potter was unacceptable to him. Draco was so focused that he didn't pay any attention to what was going on in the rest of the game. Potter called a time-out, so he decided to find out.

"What is the score?"

"180:210, Gryffindor in lead," answered Blaise, the keeper.

"Why are we losing?" said Draco glaring at the team.

"Well, Gryffindor _does_ have good players, but don't worry it looks like the Weasel Princess is wearing thin," added in Theodore Nott.

Draco looked over to Ginny. She looked wearied and he knew it was not just from Quidditch. Draco looked away abruptly, masking the worried expression that was coming over his face.

"You cannot let a group of worthless Gryffindors beat us."

--

Draco was determined to beat Gryffindor. Unfortunately for him, his search for the snitch went unfruitful for a long time. He wanted to see how Ginny was doing, but he couldn't chance breaking his concentration. A while later he saw it, the snitch, glittering at the other side of the pitch. Draco was off.

Within a second, Potter was at his side. They chased the snitch into a dive. He and Potter both reached for the snitch. _Only a little closer,_ thought Draco, but his thought was useless. Potter caught the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled the commentator, Ernie Macmillan, a seventh year Hufflepuff.

-------------------------

Ginny was elated. They had won despite of her poor playing. Her cheer was interrupted though.

_Stupid Gryffindors. _

_Will you give it a rest?_

_Ah, but I can never rest. Not until you are by my side._

_Being in my head is not enough?_

_There is never enough of you, my love._

_Right. I am just wondering what is going to happen when all your Death Eaters find out how much of a sap you are._

_Perhaps the same thing that happens when your family and friends find out the darkness inside of you. What does that fool want?_

Ginny and Tom conversation was cut off. Dumbledore had just walked up.

"Congratulations, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you," she answered quietly.

"I have some good new for you," Dumbledore said smiling. "I have found a remedy for your certain problem."

---------------------

A/N: Chapter 12, this is. Thank you all ever so much for reading. A extra special thank you to my twelfth ever reviewer, Apathertically Interested.

--Perplexity

PS--Not that I find any objection toexpanding my mind, but I agree, school is evil.

Also- I may start posting a new Harry Potter fan fiction as soon as next week. It is to be a Neville/Ginny fiction. I find it is sad that there is a sufficiant lack of them. It will be post HBP. I also am working on another one, which has a surprise pairing, which I have never seen done.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Warning...Well here it comes. Remember the Cliche warning in the first chapter? Probably not, but it applies this chapter and coming chapters.

-----------------------**Chapter 13: Of Closets and Questions**

Draco was crushed after the Slytherin defeat, but he would not let it affect him. After all, they are only stupid Gryffindors and he made sure to let them know that. He was also a bit preoccupied about his task; he had not seen Ginny in a week. He knew better than to ask, since it would look suspicious. Why would the King of Slytherin care about a lowly Gryffindor and a penniless Weasley none-the-less?

It was another week before he saw Ginny. Draco was very relieved when he saw that she was well and looked much happier than he had seen her in a while. The bags were gone from under her eyes and she seemed almost bubbly. He knew he had to get going with his task, which he knew would prove to be very difficult. Draco needed a plan or a lucky incident.

-----------------------------

Ginny was more happy than she had been in a long time. She was finally rid of Tom. It had taken two weeks of spells and potions, but he was finally gone. She was practically skipping down the halls. Not that this was a good thing, Filch, the caretaker, was not very happy about the skipping. He gave her a scornful warning, but she didn't care, she had to refrain herself from saying something like 'yes, darling.' That was how happy she was. The only bad thing was that Ginny had a lot of homework to make up. So much that she had taken to skipping meals. She would sometimes grab something quickly, but she felt eternally hungry.

She was working on a Potions essay late one night, when she got really hungry.

"Who knew that writing about the effects of Cornish pixie stomach acid in a potion could make you hungry?" she said to Colin who was sorting through his newest batch of photographs.

"I know I didn't," he said laughing.

"I think I will head down to the kitchens."

"Okay, but be careful not to run into anyone, especially Filch. He will have you hanging by your toes in the dungeons before you can say 'You miserable grouch.'"

"Alright, I will be careful."

It was dark and quiet heading down to the kitchens. When Ginny got there the house-elves were as helpful as usual and gave her some delicious lasagna with key lime pie to finish it off. She left the kitchens feeling much better. Unfortunately, it did not last to long. As she rounded a corner, she ran into someone. Ginny felt her heart jump and hoped it was not Filch or Snape.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" sneered a familiar voice.

"I believe that would be none of you business, Malfoy," She answered coolly.

"Oh, I believe it is, for I am Head Boy and am on duty."

Just then, there was a meow and a flash of yellow eyes at the end of the corridor. It was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

"Crap."

"Get in here," said Malfoy, pushing her into a closet and shoving himself in as well. Ginny was glad it was not a small closet, otherwise this might be rather awkward.

"Where did they go, my sweet?" said Filch to Mrs. Norris.

Ginny and Draco held their breath as Filch passed. They listened hard and figured that it was safe.

"That was close," Ginny breathed.

"Yeah," said Draco, trying to open the door. "Oh, no. It is locked."

"What? _Alohomora!_" Ginny said, trying to unlock the door.

"It is still locked."

"Great," said Ginny sitting back on the floor.

"I guess we are going to be stuck here for a while."

"You think?"

"No need to get snarky."

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are Head Boy, you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Damn, I forgot."

Ginny just laughed.

----------------------

Draco liked the sound of her laugh. He realized that this was the perfect incident to work on his task. He didn't know quite how to get her to trust him, but he knew he could find away. They were both quiet for quite a while. Draco was in deep thought on how to accomplish his task.

"I am bored," Ginny announced.

"Well, we could play a game," Draco suggesting, coming up with an idea.

"I never would have thought you were the game playing type," she laughed.

"Only when I am desperate."

"Alright, what do you want to play?"

"Um, I guess we could just ask each other questions."

"Like I ask you a question about yourself and then you ask me one?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that would be alright, although that really isn't a game, but no super personal questions, okay?"

"Sure. I will go first. If you were in different house, which would it be?"

"I am not sure," answered Ginny. "The Sorting Hat actually considered me for all houses. I guess I would probably be in Slytherin."

"I could see that."

"My turn. If you were a fruit, what fruit would you be?"

"What kind of question is that, Weasley?"

"A very meaningful one."

"I think I would be an…orange, because I am luscious and tangy," he smirked. Ginny just started laughing. "What? You don't think I am luscious?"

"I don't think I can answer that question without laughing."

"Fine."

And the game went on. Most of the questions were a bit silly, but Draco felt like he was finally gaining some of her trust. He found it hard not to say anything mean, but luckily, he mostly succeeded. One question though, was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Why were you acting so bizarre a few weeks ago?" he asked.

"You mean I don't normally act bizarre?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, but I believe that is too personal."

"Come on, I will let you ask one personal question of me."

"Nope."

"Please," Draco said, giving his best puppy-dog face. He was very disgusted with himself for it, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Oh goodness, anything but that. Fine, I will tell you if you stop," she laughed.

"Alright, spill."

Draco saw her breathe nervously; apparently it was a rather touchy subject.

"I was kind of being possessed."

"Kind of? By who?"

"Tom Riddle. It was less of a possession, more of a him in my head taunting me day and night. I also believe he had something to do with my actions that night in detention. "

Draco was flabbergasted, something that rarely happened. Then he remembered that he was not supposed to know who Tom Riddle was.

"Who is Tom Riddle?"

"That is a complicated story, plus it is my turn now," Ginny said sadly. "Are you anything like you father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you an evil bastard that grovels at the feet of Voldemort," she said simply. He saw her recoil a bit as he glared.

"What reason do you have to insult my father?"

"A very good one, now answer the question."

"A pathetic asinine Weasley has no right to insult my father!" he shouted, he whole plan going down the tube. "Especially when her father is a useless fool, who can't afford to feed his miserable distasteful family."

"Touché."

"I could say the same about you," snarled Draco remembering the incident in which she punched him. "I least I didn't punch anyone."

"You deserved it."

"I was just saying what I know to be true."

That seemed a breaking point from her. She slapped him this time, and she slapped him hard. Draco staggered from that and from the weight of her glare. If looks could kill, he would have been dead twice over.

"I think you have answered my question," she growled.

--------------------------------

Ginny was livid. She could not handle being in that closet a second longer with Malfoy the arrogant jerk. He was just like his father. Sure she had been a bit insensitive, but she didn't think itexcused his behavior. She was so intent on getting out she started to beat down the door. Three blows and she had it knocked off its hinges and she stomped out, right into Argus Filch.

---------------------------

A/N: Well, there goes Chapter 13. Thanks to everyonefor reading. A special thank you to my thirteenth ever reviewer, who happens to be my twelfth ever reviewer, Apathetically Interested. Another special thank you to my fourteenth ever reviewer louey31! On another note, I think I am going to post the first chapter of my new story today...but I need to think of a name for it first.

---Perplexity

PS

louey31- Yep, Tom is a sap, but that doesn't mean he is not an evil, scarey dude!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-----------------------------**Chapter 14: Detentions and Apologies**

Ginny was livid. She could not handle being in that closet a second longer with Malfoy the arrogant jerk. He was just like his father. She was so intent on getting out she started to beat down the door. Three blows and she had it knocked off its hinges and she stomped out, right into Argus Filch.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" sneered Filch. "A Weasley and a Malfoy in a closet together. Of all things, this is quite interesting."

Ginny just glared up at Filch, trying to restrain from punching him.

"If it were up to me, I would have you two dangling from the ceiling in one of the dungeons. Fortunately, for you two, Snape will decide your punishments. Come with me."

Ginny and Draco followed Filch. It looked like it was pretty early in the morning, perhaps about four thirty. Along the way to Snape's office, Ginny tried to trip Draco several times. They caught Snape just as he was walking out of his office.

"Professor Snape, I believe you have some punishments to be handing out. I caught these two just now in a closet on the third floor," said Filch.

"Did you, now?" sneered Snape. "A Malfoy and a Weasley in a closet together, at five in the morning. That is quite curious. A weeks detention for both of you. You will start tonight at eight."

Ginny, throwing Malfoy one last look of contempt, stomped up to the Gryffindor common room. She was still furious. She still had two hours until she needed to get up, so she decided to get a little sleep.

--

Ginny woke in a horrible mood. She quickly dressed and walked down to breakfast. Colin, Harry, Ron and Hermoine were all there already.

"Good morning Ginny," said Ron in a cold voice. "Have a good time last night?"

"What are you talking about?" aid Ginny shooting Ron a glare.

"Well you and Malfoy were in a closet together all night." At this Harry stood up abruptly and stalked off. Ginny gave him a funny look before replying.

"How did you know? Also, what is with Harry?"

"The Marauder's Map and you go ask Harry. Also, I demand an explanation."

"Ron, it is none of your business to demand an explanation. If I want to snog Malfoy in a closet all night, it is my business, not yours." Ron paled at this.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he shouted, gaining the attention of many people.

"Ron, calm down, I didn't snog Malfoy. I just said that to prove a point."

"Ginny, I know it is not our business, but could you please tell us before Ronald goes ballistic?" asked Hermoine, shooting Ron a look.

"I went to go get food from the kitchens. On the way back, I ran into Malfoy. Filch was coming. We hid in a closet. The door wouldn't open. I got bored. We talked a while. I asked Malfoy a question. He got touché and insulted me. I slapped him and broke down the door. I ran into Filch. He took us to Snape. Snape gave us a weeks detention. I stomped up to my dormitory and went to sleep. The end."

"That is a relief," said Ron.

"So that is why Malfoy's face has a big reddish purple hand print on it," snickered Colin gesturing to the Slytherin table.

"He deserved it," muttered Ginny.

"I would beat him up for you, but it looks like you did a good enough job already," smiled Ron.

Ginny smiled. "I had better go find Harry."

----------------

Harry sat on the stairs in the Entrance Hall. Malfoy and Ginny together. He could not believe it. He cursed himself for not telling her his feelings sooner. Now it was too late. Harry looked up as someone walked towards him. It was Ginny, looking as good as ever. Harry couldn't look her in the eye.

"What's up, Harry?" she said plopping herself down next to him.

"Why would you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Snog Malfoy."

Ginny just laughed. She explained what happened to him. Harry felt much better.

"How are thing going…um…you know…with Tom?" Harry asked. He knew Dumbledore was helping her, but he did not know if there had been any improvements.

"He is completely gone," she smiled.

"That is great."

"You're telling me! Well, I'd better get to class, I'll see you later."

"Bye, see you later," said Harry feeling ecstatic.

---------------------

Draco had been cursing himself all day. He ruined his plan in a matter of seconds. Not only was he failing at his task, but he also got a week of detention and had the girl that he denied liking furious at him.

"What is with you?" said Blaise, as Draco stabbed his fork into his dinner for the fifth time.

"Nothing," he growled.

"Am I really supposed to believe that after you mutilated your dinner? Also, you had a pretty bad bruise on your face this morning."

Draco did not have time to say his scathing retort. He and Blaise were joined by one of the people Draco really did not want to see right now.

"Drakie! I just heard! Are you all right? Oh, of course you aren't, after being stuck in a closet with that wretched Weasley girl all night!"

Blaise started laughing. "You were stuck in a closet with her all night? If that happened to me I would be happy about it!"

Both Pansy and Draco glared at Blaise. Draco knew what he was getting at, and if things had happened a bit differently, he might have agreed with him. Yet, as things turned out, the comment irritated him.

"I have to go to detention," said Draco, standing up abruptly.

"Okay," said Blaise. "But you are going to tell me what happened last night and what happens this night, or I might have to hex you."

"Right," said Draco stalking off.

---------------------------

Ginny entered the dungeon for detention wearily. She was sleep deprived and not in the best of moods. She just hoped Malfoy had learned to keep his mouth shut.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley," Snape sneered.

"Good evening, Professor," she muttered.

A few minutes of silence later Malfoy entered the dungeon.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said more pleasantly than he had said to Ginny. "Tonight you two will be going into the Forbidden Forest to find some _Myrtaceae._ It is very important in some potions and here is a picture. It can be found near small creeks. Try not to kill each other."

Ginny and Draco walked in silence down to the Forbidden Forest. Although Ginny had only been in the forest once or twice, she was not scared, but she thought that Draco was a bit nervous. It was not that he looked nervous, for she knew he masked his emotions, but she could just tell. Not that she cared anyway.

"Stop."

Ginny turned to look at Draco at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"What do you want," she said coldly.

Draco seemed to struggle with himself. "I am sorry."

---------------------

Ginny gave him a hard look, but didn't say anything, so Draco continued.

"I had not right to say such a thing to you. I really didn't mean it, I was just angry."

"I didn't know Draco Malfoy apologized for anything."

Draco laughed softly. "I normally don't." Draco meant it. He was being utterly un-Malfoyish. He had to for his task, but there was another reason too, a reason he would not admit to himself.

"Then I should apologize too. I am sorry for saying those things to you about your father. However, I did mean what I said."

"Fair enough, but I still would like to know what my father did to earn such a hatred from you."

"You mean besides being a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"I would suggest that you take that up with him," she said shortly.

"So, do you forgive me?" asked Draco, knowing that his task might rely upon her answer. Despite his nervousness, Draco kept his face of stone.

"I can forgive you, but I cannot forget."

"Fair enough."

-----------------

Little by little as the detentions went on, Ginny and Draco became closer. They were almost like friends. They still insulted each other, but it was not particularly mean spirited. Ginny wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was developing a slight crush on Draco. She still thought of him as arrogant and stuck-up, but she realized there was much more to him than he let on.

-----------------

A/N: And that would be Chapter 14. Only...about...eight to ten chapter left...I think. That you to everyone for reading. A special thank you to my fifteenth ever reviewer, who happens to have been my 5th..6th...how every many reviewer, ice princess grl! Another special thank you to my fourteenth and sixteenth reviewer louey31!

--Perplexity

PS--I may have mentioned it in the last chapter, but I will type it again. I have now posted the first chapter to my second ever fan fiction, Jungle. It is a Neville/Ginny fiction.


	15. Chapter 15

Dislaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Another really BIG cliche warning!

------------------- **Chapter 15: The Biggest Cliché of All**

"Hello Colin," said Ginny as she sat next to him at dinner.

"Hey Ginny," said Colin. "Have you heard that Dumbledore is supposed to be making some important announcement this evening?"

"That is what is rumored."

"I just hope it is something good."

"Yeah, I quite agree."

"Nothing like 'Malfoy is staring at you Ginerva Weasley.'"

"What?"

"Malfoy is staring at you, unless he is staring at me. I doubt that though, I know I am absolutely gorgeous, but I doubt I'm his type," said Colin, giving Draco a wave and throwing him a kiss.

"And I am?" said Ginny, laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"Well, I know there is something up between you two. I am at least that observant."

"Malfoy and I have just come to a mutual understanding."

"Do 'Malfoy' and 'understanding' go in the same sentence?"

"Rarely, but don't tell my brother or Harry; they are a bit touchy on the Malfoy subject."

"I won't. Remember, Harry still thinks I am a stalker."

-------------------------

Draco sat at the Slytherin table staring at Ginny. He knew he shouldn't, but something about that girl was addicting. He broke his concentration on her though, and looked away disgusted when Ginny's friend, Creevy, waved and blew him a kiss.

"I didn't know Creevy was you type," Blaise joked as Draco made a face.

"Shut up, Zabini."

"Oh, come on, Draco. I know you like the Weasley girl."

"I do not!"

"See, your even in denial!"

"I am not."

"Your even in denial about being in denial. Trust me, you could have picked worse. Despite being a Weasley and a Gryffindor, she is quite a catch."

Draco was about to reply when Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass.

"As you all know, I have an important announcement to make. As you all know, times are growing darker and more perilous. Lord Voldemort is an ever-growing threat that needs to be dealt with. Yet, this is no reason why we should not let loose our worries and have a little fun. That is why, after much enthusiastic support by two certain Gryffindors and two certain Ravenclaws, we are to hold a ball over winter holiday. It will be for fourth years and above, although you may invite a younger student, and it will be held Christmas night."

"So, Draco, are you going to ask her?" asked Blaise.

"Why would I ask a filthy Weasley?"

"Because you think she is quite fetching, but have the worst case of denial I have ever seen. Plus, it might keep Pansy away from you."

"The way you talk, you should be asking the Weasley girl."

"Alright, if you won't, I will."

"WHAT?"

--------------------------------

Harry was excited. He normally wouldn't be, but this was the prefect chance for him to tell Ginny how he felt about her. He would ask tonight, that way she wouldn't already have a date. He would have asked her right then, but he would rather not ask in front of so many people. She was sitting just down from him laughing with Colin.

Hermoine nudged him. "Are you going to ask her?"

"Who?" asked Harry, taken by surprise.

"Ginny! It is obvious that you like her," said Hermoine, matter-of-factly.

"It is?" asked Harry sheepishly.

"Sure is mate," said Ron. "Better you than some other bloke."

"Alright, if it means that much to you Ron, I will ask her," said Harry jokingly.

"Good, but it is going to be awkward for me to give you the 'one wrong move and I'll kill you' speech."

"I'll bet," laughed Harry, not knowing that what was going on a few seats down at that very minute.

----------------------------

"That was Dumbledore's important announcement?" said Colin.

"Yeah, it should be fun. With the exception of the whole date finding thing; I hate that part," said Ginny.

"Yeah, me too. Hey I have an idea—"

"Oh no, none of your ideas. Last one I was rising blue ink out of my hair for a week."

"This one is not quite as hazardous as that one."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Why don't we just go together?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. Just as friends. It will save the horrendous task of finding dates and we know we will have fun together."

"I don't know. Us dancing together? It sounds pretty hazardous to me."

Colin laughed. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I guess that is a yes, as long as you wear a top hat."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"Then that is a definite yes. I love my top hat."

---------------------

Harry paced the common room waiting for Ginny to come up. He was more nervous than he was when he asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball. Ron and Hermoine had gone to their dormitories already to give him some privacy. It was awkward enough for him to ask Ginny, but doing it in front of her brother and his best friends would be even worse.

Finally, Ginny walked into the common room with Colin. Fortunately, Colin headed up to his dormitory leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Everyone else was still out and about.

"Um, Ginny, can I talk to you?" said Harry, feeling more dull-witted by the moment.

"Sure, Harry. What is it?" she asked smiling.

"Dwanagtothbalwitme?" said Harry, silently cursing himself for seeming like such an idiot.

"Pardon?"

Harry breathed; it was now or never. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

He started blushing, although he profusely wished that he would not. Ginny started blushing slightly, too.

"Harry, I am sorry," she started. "But, I am already going with someone."

Harry was quite devastated. He hoped her date was not who he thought it was.

"I'll save a dance with you though," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Are you sure you date won't mind?" he said almost coldly.

"I am sure Colin won't mind."

Harry was relieved; it wasn't who he dreaded it being.

"Okay, but I am holding you to that," said Harry smiling despite how he was feeling.

"Okay, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

------------------

Draco paced the Slytherin common room. After everyone had gone to sleep, he had received a letter. It was from his father.

Draco- 

_I have heard about the upcoming ball at Hogwarts. You have hopefully accomplished your last task. If so, and I hope you have for your own sake, your next task should not be too difficult. You are to take Miss Weasley to the ball. At precisely ten o'clock, you are to leave her and go to the girl's restroom on the first floor. You will wait there for further instructions._

_-Father_

Draco didn't mind this task so much, although he told himself he did. The thing was that he did not want anything to happen to Ginny, but he also knew that if he did not cooperate he could be killed or tortured. Draco made up his mind to ask her to the ball the next day, hoping that Blaise would not before he could.

------------

A/N: And thar ith Chapter 15. I hope everyone liked it. As always thank you to everyone for reading. Also a special thank you to louey31 (again), SonMina, and Takeru Takaishi's Gurl for reviewing!

----Perplexity


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.

-----------------**Chapter 16: Are you Jealous Now?**

Although the ball had only been announced the night before, there was an increase in excitement around Hogwarts. As it always was for this type of event, there seemed an abundance of giggly girls and nervous boys around the school. All of the commotion made Draco nauseous. That and the fact that he was going to ask Ginny to the ball the next time he saw her. He didn't know quite why he was nervous about that, since no girl could resist his charm and winning looks. Perhaps the reason he felt nauseous at the prospect of asking her was that he was betraying her, but Draco dismissed that thought quickly. He refused to feel any guilt; the whole ordeal was strictly business and it was not his fault if Ginny didn't realize it.

Draco saw Ginny walking down to lunch with Creevy. He quickly strode up to her.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Alright."

"Alone, " Draco added, eyeing Creevy distastefully.

"I'll see you in a minute, Colin," Ginny said as he walked off. Then she turned to Draco with a warm smile, "Yes?"

"Would you give me the pleasure of escorting you to the ball?" he said smoothly, despite the erratic beating of his heart. He saw her smile falter. This was not good.

"I am very sorry, Draco. I cannot give you that pleasure," she said, with a slight tinge of what was either pity or sadness.

"Potter?" he almost snarled.

"I am afraid he was too late, also."

"What? Who are you going with then?"

"Colin."

"You're going with Creevy?"

"Yes."

"Oh," said Draco feeling increasingly stupid.

"I can save you a dance though."

Draco considered this and realized that it would work for his task. "Alright, is a little before ten o'clock fine with you?"

-------------------

"I believe so," she said calmly, how she was that calm was a mystery to her. Draco Malfoy had asked her to the ball. Draco-bloody-Malfoy. She was shocked; she had to try very hard to cover it up. She was a bit disappointed that she had to decline, but she knew it would have been harder to have to ditch Colin, which she would never do to her best friend. She knew he would not mind if she saved a few dances with others; in fact, he was as well.

"Good, then," said Draco. "Would you like to work on Potions work with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to," she smiled, captivated by his enchanting silver eyes.

"Meet me in the library at seven?"

"Okay."

--------------------------

Draco walked off with an odd feeling in his gut. He was disappointed, but then again her going with someone else didn't jeopardize his task. Plus, he would get to spend sometime with her the next day.

The whole rest of the day Draco received many offers from girl wanting to go with him to the ball. He was painstakingly picky. Thoughts like 'too tall' or 'not pretty enough' ran through his head. Sometimes he found himself even thinking things like 'eye brows are not even enough.' Yet, the main thing that was in the back of his mind was 'not Ginny.' He ended up turning down every single girl who asked him that day.

The next day went by too slowly for Draco. He was very anxious about his meeting with Ginny. As he walked to the library, he saw Ginny and Potter talking down the hallway. He was fuming. Just then a pretty sixth year Slytherin, Elise Bole, came up to him.

"Draco, will you go to the ball with me?" she asked tossing her hair and smiling.

"Sure, " said Draco sending a glare towards Ginny and Potter.

"Great. What color are your dress robes?"

"Dark blue. Why do you ask?"

"Color coordinating, silly!"

"Oh, yes of course."

"Mine are pink and blue, so it will work nicely."

"That's great," Draco said cringing; he hated pink.

Draco talked to Elise for a while longer. It wasn't that he wanted to, but she was rather hard to get away from. The pleasant part of his conversation with Elise was that he now had a date with a very attractive girl to the ball. He ended up being fifteen minutes late meeting Ginny.

"Nice of you to show up," Ginny said eyeing him.

"I got into a conversation that was hard to get out of."

"Ah," she said smiling.

"I did get a date for the ball though," said Draco hoping to find an envious look upon her face.

"That's great. With who?"

"Elise Bole."

"Nice, she is pretty," said Ginny cheerfully. Draco heart sank a bit, but he pretended to even himself that it didn't.

"Yes and she is quite a conversationalist also."

----------------------

"Yes, I know. I have charms with her," said Ginny frowning slightly. She knew she shouldn't be, but for some reason, she felt slightly jealous that Draco was taking Elise Bole. Ginny did her best to ignore those feelings.

The studying went accompanied by very little chatter. For some reason or another, there was an awkwardness between them. Ginny was just about to break the uneasy silence when someone walked up. Actually, three someones walked up.

"GINNY!" Ginny felt like slinking under the table. Her brother was not going to take the scene in front of him well. Neither was Harry, for that matter. Hermoine was bound to be a bit more reasonable.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" said Ron with venom, with Harry backing him up.

"Studying. Just because you are too daft to open a book, doesn't mean we all are," sneered Malfoy. Ron made threatening movements toward Draco, but Hermoine restrained him. Ginny took the opportunity to kick Draco under the table.

"Ron, he is not worth getting mad at," said Hermoine turning to leave with Ron following in suit.

"Come on, Ginny," said Harry. She did not follow. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I am studying," replied Ginny coolly.

"I know, you can study with us."

"Thank you for the offer, but I am studying with Draco."

Harry turned a bit pink. "Why would you study with him? He is just a arrogant prat, just like his bastard father."

Before Ginny had time to react, Draco had thrown himself into Harry. Ginny wasn't quite sure of what to do as she looked down at the two brawling boys, who were throwing fists and insults at each other. Ginny glared down at them. She marched over, grabbed each of them by the ear, and dragged them off each other. By this time, they had developed spectators and Ron and Hermoine had come to find Harry.

"That's enough!" she Ginny sharply, as Draco and Harry rubbed their sore ears. "What is wrong with both of you? You are acting like delinquent children, and in your case, it is not proper behavior. Both of you need to apologize to each other, right now!"

"Why would I apologize to Potty—" started Draco, but he did not get to finish; Ginny had stomped on his foot.

"Apologize. Now."

----------------------

Harry was quite surprised. Ginny was more like Mrs. Weasley than he had thought.

"Sorry, Potter," said Malfoy. Harry was amazed. He did not think that Malfoy had ever apologized in his life. Furthermore, he had apologized at the will of a Weasley.

"Yeah, sorry, Malfoy," said Harry frowning.

----------

Potter had apologized and then turned to leave. Ginny had already sat down to continue studying.

"You put one finger on her, you will wish you had never even came to Hogwarts," said the Hairy Potter as he left. Draco just laughed; this threat meant nothing to him. Draco went and sat back down across from Ginny. She didn't look up, nor did she say a word to him.

"Look, I am sorry. I let my temper get away from me," said Draco, thinking that he had never apologized so much in his life. Ginny gave him a hard look, but it softened quickly.

"I am sorry, too, for Harry's behavior. He is about to get the silent treatment."

----------------------

A/N: Well, that would be Chapter 16. Thanks you to everyone reading and a special thank you to: ice princess grl, louey31, hazelburger, and SonMina! I really appriciate the reviews!

--Perplexity


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own and Harry Potter and all that jazz.

---------------**Chapter 17: The Ball**

The next two weeks went surprisingly well. With the euphoria of the upcoming ball filled the air. Harry had apologized, so Ginny was no longer giving him the silent treatment. Although he and Ron were still upset about her being friends with Draco; they held their tongues. Ginny was quite excited, not just about the ball, but about Christmas in general. Christmas was her favorite holiday. 

Christmas morning she woke up very early, before any of her dorm mates. She decided to take all her present down to open them in the common room, since she could sit in front of the fire and no one would be down there. She settled into the carpet in front of the fire and dug into her presents.

Ginny was not alone for more than two minutes. As she finished unwrapping her annual Weasley sweater, Colin came down from his dormitory. Apparently, he had the same idea she did.

"Happy Christmas!" beamed Colin as he settled himself down next to her digging into his presents.

"Happy Christmas. Oh, thanks for the photo album, Colin!" said Ginny excitedly as she flipped through it. Colin was a very good photographer.

"Your welcome! Thanks for the book!" replied Colin fingering through a photography book.

As they finished opening their presents, Ginny had two surprises. Harry had gotten her a bracelet. He had never given her a Christmas present before. Draco had also given her a present. He had given her an extensive book of hexes. Inside it has an envelope. The envelope contained a necklace and a note:

_Happy Christmas. This book will be confiscated if it is used on me._

_--Draco Malfoy_

--------

Draco woke to the noise of crinkling paper. He sat up, remembering it was Christmas.

"Happy Christmas, Drakie," grinned Blaise. Draco just threw his pillow at him and then started into his presents.

"Thanks for the broom kit, Blaise. And a Happy Christmas to you, too."

"Welcome, thanks for the great watch."

Draco came to a particularly cheerily wrapped present. It was neon red and green, not the type of wrapping he normally had. Inside were two books, one titled 3,001 Snappy Comebacks and the other was an in-depth book about dragons. Draco actually smiled, the first one made him laugh and the second one was on a subject he was really interested in. He just wondered how she knew.

Draco felt suddenly extremely guilty. He was planning on betraying Ginny, someone who obviously cared about him and trusted him. Someone who he might care for himself. _No, I mustn't think like that. _Draco shook his head. He had to just do it.

-------------

The rest of the day passed too quickly for Ginny. Before she knew it, the snowball fights and games were over (she, Colin and Neville had beat Harry, Ron and Hermoine). Sometime before the ball even started, Hermoine dragged Ginny off to get ready. For Ginny, it was really odd having Hermoine talk and be particularly friendly to her, but she wasn't about to complain.

A while later they were both ready, Ginny in her green dress robes and Hermoine in her light blue ones. They walked down to the common room to meet Colin, Harry, Ron and Neville. Ron and Hermoine were going together as friends, Neville was going with Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff, and Harry (not for lack of invitations) did not have a date.

"Wow, you guy look great," said Colin, who was dressed in unique burgundy robes and a black top hat. Harry, Ron and Neville all nodded in agreement, all a bit to stunned to talk.

"Thanks," said Ginny. "Same with you guys. I like the top hat."

With that, they all headed down towards the Great Hall. Once there, Neville departed to find Hannah and the rest went to find a table. The Hall was decorated beautifully, with great Christmas trees and soft snow falling, but never touching anything. Everything was encircled by a golden glow.

A couple tables away Ginny saw Draco, looking stunning, with his date Elise Bole. A shot of jealousy went through Ginny, but she shoved it off. Instead she turned and engaged Colin in conversation. Soon golden plates appeared in front of them and they ordered their food.

"Colin, what's that?" asked Ginny looking at his plate apprehensively.

"It's a pancake...encrusted with candy," he grinned.

"Interesting," said Ginny going back to her pasta.

Soon enough, it was time to dance. She and Colin were most easily the most eccentric dancers there, but eccentric in a good way. Ginny was happy about this, because it gave her a distraction from the pang in her stomach every time she saw Draco and Elise.

"May I cut in?" asked Harry, having escaped the flock of girls trying to ask him to dance.

"Well, I don't know. Do you mind if I go dance with Harry, Ginny?" joked Colin who was currently enjoy a most excellent sugar rush.

"Of course I don't," smiled Ginny. Harry laughed.

"I am sorry Colin, but I meant this lovely lady," said Harry gesturing to Ginny.

"Hey, who are you calling a lady?" smiled Ginny, accepting Harry's hand, as Colin went and danced with Lavender Brown.

--------------------------------------

Harry could barely contain his glee as he danced with Ginny. He could not even take his eyes off her; she looked beautiful. Yet, in all his happiness, Harry noticed that she looked a bit distracted.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What? Oh no, nothing is wrong," Ginny replied.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted."

"I do? I am sorry."

"That's alright. Listen, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you—" Harry cut off; Ron and Hermoine had just walked up.

"Are you guys having a good time?" asked Ron.

"Yep," replied Ginny and Harry.

"How about you two?" smiled Harry, knowing that it was about time that his friends got together, although they had went to the ball as friends.

"We are just great," said Hermoine.

"I am going to go get something to drink," said Ginny. "Oh, Harry there was something you wanted to tell me?" Harry felt himself go a bit red. He urged his brain to think of something, and think of it fast.

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you on having the best grade in Potions," Harry said quickly, hoping that his blush wasn't noticeable.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny smiled. "I will see you guys later."

Harry inwardly sighed. At this rate, he would never get to tell her.

--------------------------

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading! A special thank you my reviewers: SonMina, louey31, and ice princess grl! I know not much happened in this chapter, but we nearing an end. The next few chapters will be very important.

----Perplexity


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

----------------------------**Chapter 18: Everything Goes Down Hill**

Draco tried his best to appear to be having a good time with Elise. It was quite difficult knowing what he would have to do soon. It also did not help that Ginny was looking absolutely beautiful, or that she had been dancing with Potter. It was nearing ten o'clock, so he knew he had to act now. Draco brushed of Elise on to Blaise and went to find Ginny. Currently she was dancing with Creevy, who looked foolish in a top hat.

"Creevy," said Draco, trying to act a bit courteous. "Would you mind if I borrowed your date for a while?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't, but I suggest you ask her, instead of me."

"Ginny, would like to dance with me?" asked Draco, halfway smirking, halfway smiling.

"Sure, I would like to," she said as Colin departed.

As Draco put a hand around her waist, words could not describe the emotions that were flying through his head. Guilt, happiness, desire, and anxiety were just a few. She seemed to be quite happy, but there was a look concealed in her eyes that seemed out of place.

A while later it was five to ten. Draco had to take a leave, even if he really didn't want to.

"Ginny, I will be back in a little bit, alright?"

"You have business to take care of?"

Draco went red, how did she know? "I—" he started, but she just laughed.

"Everyone has got to go sooner or later. Especially with all the Butterbeer that is going around."

Draco was quite relieved. She thought he had to go to the loo.

"I will be back."

Draco exited and went to the girl's bathroom on the first floor. He guessed it was true; he really was going to the loo. Dread filled him with each step toward the bathroom door. Finally, he wrenched open the door.

"Nice of you to join us Draco," said a cold voice.

"Anything for you, My Lord," said Draco giving a short bow. It was just something he had to do. Born and raised to serve the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, your son will make a great Death Eater," said Voldemort, with a small twisted smile and his red eyes glowing.

"As is my wish for him," said Lucius. The bathroom was filled with Death Eaters. How they got there, Draco did not know, but Draco almost had to laugh at Death Eaters hiding in the girl's loo.

"Alright Draco, I am going to need one of your hairs. You are all to stay here until the battle starts, which will be in about fifteen minutes," said Voldemort with his high cold laugh. Draco reluctantly plucked one of his hairs. "Put it in the cauldron, over there."

Draco put his hair in the potion and it bubbled and turned a shimmery green. "What is it, My Lord?" asked Draco.

"Lucius, I thought your son would be a bit smarter. Short term Polyjuice potion, boy. Bring me a goblet of it."

--------------------------------

Ginny sat watching Colin dance with Hermoine, as she waited for Draco to return. She got the most pleasant butterflies in her stomach when she had danced with him. She knew that she had been trying to deny the feelings she had for him. She would have to tell him tonight, but she did not quite know how. She thought about the direct approach, indirect approach and maybe just writing him a note. Then again, she decided, maybe it was best not to tell him. It make freak him out. It also didn't help her that one of the last two people she had really had feelings for turned her trust against her.

Before Ginny could figure out a plan, Draco returned. He walked over to her with a smirk. He pulled her up. "Dance with me, " he said softly, but with a little force.

"Of course," Ginny replied with a smile as he brought her close to him. Perhaps she would not have to tell him at all. Ginny started to get butterflies in her stomach again, but this time they were a bit different, like something was wrong. She dismissed it, she was just nervous.

"You are mine," Draco whispered to her.

Ginny pulled back. "Draco—" she started but could not finish. He had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, clamping his mouth down upon hers. Ginny struggled, but it didn't help as she began to get nauseous and his hand burned her wrist and forearm. She finally struggled so fiercely that she fell back onto the floor, breathing hard. "Draco, what the hell are you doing?"

He just smirked at her. It was almost a sneer and Ginny felt a cold dread creeping up her spine. Suddenly, his features contorted. His hair grew darker, his eyes went blue, and his chin became less pointy. Ginny almost screamed, as her worst feared materialized out of someone she cared for.

"Hello Ginny," he smiled, as all the doors burst open and all hell broke loose before them.

-----------------------

A/N: And that was the chapter you have been waiting for. I know it is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope oyu are not disappointed. Thank you to everyone for reading and a special thank you to my reviewers: ice princess grl, louey31, andApathetically Interested!

---Perplexity

Ps

Apathetically Interested- Homework, I know it too well. That and college applications are a pain in the arse.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.

-------------------**Chapter 19: Down to the Chamber**

Harry hardly had time to react to the chaos that broke out be fore him. One minute everyone was merry and dancing, the next spells shot through the air as Death Eaters stormed in on them. Harry shot a stunner at the back of a particularly large Death Eater as his eyes racked the Great Hall. Hermoine was herding the younger students to safety, while nearby Ron was dueling with a tall, slender Death Eater. All the teachers were dueling, as were many of the sixth and seventh year students. Yet, there were two students Harry could not see: Ginny and Malfoy.

Harry was very worried; he had seen them moments before that attack, dancing with each other. Just that thought make his blood boil as he petrified the Death Eater that had cornered Neville Longbottom.

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville as he wiped blood from a gash on his arm.

"Have you seen Ginny?"

Neville shook his head. "Malfoy was with her last I saw."

Harry pulled Neville down to duck a Cruticous. "Neville, do me a favor and find her. Make sure she is alright."

"Okay, but there is Malfoy."

Harry looked over to see Malfoy running over to him. Also, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Colin running over in a furry. It was almost in slow motion that he saw Colin tackle Malfoy, them both landing in a pile not far from Harry and Neville. It was only a matter of seconds before Colin had his wand at Malfoy's throat.

"What did you do with her?" Colin demanded as Harry and Neville hurried over.

"I—" started Malfoy.

"What's going on?" demanded Harry.

"He betrayed Ginny! She trusted him and he sold her to Voldemort!"

Harry glared down at Malfoy. "If anything happens to her your are dead, actually, either way you are dead, understood?" he said with a dangerous venom.

"Yes. I am so sorry," said Malfoy somberly to the air around him.

"Neville, you stay here. It looks like we are winning," said Harry. "Now, Malfoy, where is she?"

----------------------------

As he led Creevy and Potter down the corridor to the girl's restroom, Draco felt more emotions running through his head than he deemed possible. He had heard Creevy explain to Potter how, he, Draco, had been dancing with Ginny and then had started to force himself upon her. She had pushed him away and he revealed himself to be none other but Tom Riddle.

As they arrived in the bathroom, Draco caught a look on Potter's face that could not be described as anything but bad. "I don't know where they went, but they went through some passage by that sink."

"The Chamber of Secrets," whispered Harry.

"Crap," muttered Colin.

"What? How can we get in there then? I doubt either of you are the heir of Slytherin."

"No, but I can open it," said Harry, hissing at the sink. The sink opened into a large pipe going straight down.

"I'll go first," said Draco, terrified that something horrible had happened to Ginny. Then again, she was with Voldemort, of course, something terrible had happened to her.

"You're volunteering? You'll probably try to escape us once you get to the bottom. You'll want to save your own ass."

"Listen, I care about her just as much as you do."

"Right, that is why you betrayed her trust and made her worst fears come true?"

"I made a mistake. I know you won't believe me, but I care about Ginny."

"You're right, I don't believe you. I'll go first, then you and then Colin."

Draco sighed as Harry jumped down the pipe and then followed after him. How he did hate Potter. He was telling the truth; he really cared about Ginny. He had just been a stupid bastard and let his upbringing and cowardice blind him into denying what he really felt. He had ended up making the worst mistake of his life and Ginny was going to pay dearly for it. Guilt surged through Draco's veins faster than he was sliding down the pipe.

He landed with things crunching under him. Another look gave him a sight of the bones of small animals under him. Colin landed right after him. Up ahead there was giant skin; it looked like it belonged to a snake. _The Basilisk_. Draco remembered back to when he had interrogated Colin Creevy.

He, Harry and Creevy walked quietly through the dank tunnel. They came upon an archway decorated by snakes. Through it was a dark, yet magnificent, chamber, the Chamber of Secrets. As they clung to the shadows, Draco made out figures at the other end of the Chamber. They snuck closer and closer, trying to go unnoticed, but trying to get audibility.

"Struggling will not help you, my dear," said a cold voice. Draco recognized it as the voice of Voldemort, but it came from a handsome young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Voldemort had regained his youth.

"What do you want from me?" spat Ginny, who was currently being held by a very large Death Eater. Preparing a potion was a second Death Eater, who Draco recognized as his father.

"It is rather what I don't want from you. Anyway, first you are to secure my youth, which you have partially done already. I took a particular pleasure in that part."

"Your a bloody bastard, you know that?"

Voldemort just laughed his high cold laugh that chilled everyone to the bone. Except Ginny, it seemed, was unaffected. She continued to glare at him from her capture's arms.

"I also have a proposition for you. Keep in mind that there is not just anyone that I would offer this to. You are already mine, but I would like to offer you more. You are too precious and too powerful to be wasted. Become my second. Every lord needs his lady. Become the Dark Lady."

Draco held his breath, as did Potter and Creevy beside him. He feared any possibility of what might come next.

--------------------------------

"Become the Dark Lady," Voldemort, or Tom, said to her.

Ginny looked at him, inquiringly. She had lost all her defenses. He would laugh at her anger and there was no way she could escape, so Ginny had few things left in her head. Ginny threw back her head and laughed, although most would have thought it stupid to laugh at the Dark Lord.

"Are you serious? 'The Dark Lady?' That is the most horrible title I have ever heard!"

Tom glared at her, but Ginny just smiled back sweetly. His glare didn't last for long; it turned into a twisted smirk. He walked over to her and traced his finger along her cheek. She shuddered.

"Just as I thought, " he whispered. " You will be mine, no matter what you choose. This is a guarantee of that." Tom pulled up the sleeve on her robe, revealing the serpent tattoo. "This is the mark of those who are truly mine. You can fight me, but you will never escape, for in your heart you know you love me. You know that I am the only one that can deliver you from a damned life. You know I am the only one that you have and ever will desire."

-------------------

A/N: Well that would be Chapter 19. It leaves it a bit hanging doesn't it? I am sorry about that;that was really horrible of me.I didn't realizethat it did thatwhen I was writing it, but it is too late now. I am also sorry to say that I will not be able to update for probably about three weeks. Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading and a super big thank you to my reviewers: ice princess grl, louey31, AngeliqueCollins, SonMina, and Apathetically Interested!

----Perplexity


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Just as I thought, " he whispered. " You will be mine, no matter what you choose. This is a guarantee of that." Tom pulled up the sleeve on her robe, revealing the serpent tattoo. "This is the mark of those who are truly mine. You can fight me, but you will never escape, for in your heart you know you love me. You know that I am the only one that can deliver you from a damned life. You know I am the only one that you have and ever will desire."

------------------------------**Chapter 20: The End of All Things**

"My Lord, it is ready," said Lucius Malfoy from behind a cauldron.

Tom smiled. He brushed his lips against hers and walked away. Ginny was furious. That arrogant bastard did not know a thing. Alright, perhaps he knew a bit, but it didn't matter. With a bang, she threw off the large Death Eater who had been holding her. Ginny threw all her anger a Voldemort, hurling herself at him. She knocked him over and with a crash they fell to the ground. She punched him with all her strength. Yet, Ginny realized that in her anger, she had underestimated him. He soon had her pinned; she could feel pebbles digging into her back.

"Never do that again," he breathed murderously. Ginny glared up at him with a stubborn gaze. He leaned down to kiss her. Ginny could take no more. A burning fury raked through her. Anger spurted from her very skin. She threw Tom back with more force than could be conceived. He hit the wall twenty feet away from her and he slumped to the ground.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" shouted a voice behind her. Ginny did not have time to turn around before Lucius had hit her with a curse from behind. She fell to the ground. Lucius went to help Tom, who was quick to his feet. Tom walked over to her and gave her a sharp kick to the side.

"You will pay dearly for that. You will join me, willingly or not. Power like that, especially in such a beautiful young woman, is not something to be passed up. _Cru—_" something bowled into Tom.

-----------------------------

Draco seethed as Voldemort brushed his lips against Ginny's. He had heard him talking about making Ginny his "Dark Lady." Potter had to hold him back from running out and pummeling Voldemort.

"Not, yet," whispered Potter.

Draco was then shocked to see Ginny's display of power. He knew she was really something, but he had never expected that she was that powerful. He could not stand just sitting back in the shows. His anger at Voldemort and at the Death Eaters became to much as Voldemort kicked Ginny in the side. With out warning, ignoring Potter's grab at the back of his robes, he ran at Voldemort, barreling into him, so that they both hit the ground with a smack. Draco then, forgetting about his wand, proceeded to hit everything in reach. Draco soon found himself with his back on the ground; a wand jabbed into his neck.

"My Lord, I am very sorry for my idiot son's behavior. I would have never expected anything of this sort from him," his father said. Voldemort ignored him.

"You are very stupid, boy," said Voldemort.

"You will not touch her again," growled Draco through his teeth. Voldemort just laughed.

"So this is a noble action? I see you harbor some type of feelings for Ginerva as well. I say, it is not surprising. Nevertheless, make no mistake, she has been, is and will be forever mine. You would do well to give up now."

"Never."

"So be it. _Avada—_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

--------------------------

Harry cursed as Malfoy tackled Voldemort. If Malfoy really cared about Ginny, he could not blame him. Harry could hardly stop himself from doing the same. He could tell that Colin was having trouble as well.

"Stupid Malfoy," said Colin as they ran out to save Malfoy, as well as Ginny.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Colin, Voldemort's wand almost coming out of his hands.

"Colin, get Ginny and run!" said Harry, preparing to face off against Voldemort.

--------------------

Ginny hopped up after Colin lifted the hex on her. Harry was dueling with Tom and Draco was dueling with his father, which left the large Death Eater for her and Colin. He stood in front of them imposingly.

"_Stupefy!_"

Ginny dodged and sent a well-aimed Bat Bogey hex, which nailed the Death Eater on the face.

"That was easy."

"Yeah, come on. I need to get you out of here," said Colin.

"We have got to help Harry and Draco," said Ginny shaking her head as she stunned the distracted Death Eater.

It was impossible to tell who was winning between Harry and Tom (also known as Voldemort). Ginny knew, although she still had to restrain herself, that it was best to leave them alone for the time being. Draco and his father were a different story. Draco's father, Lucius, seemed to have the upper hand. Yet, Lucius was intent on his task at hand. He had yet to realize that his fellow Death Eater was down.

"_Stupef_y!"

Lucius was down. Draco fell backward and was left panting on the floor.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Ginny spun around fast. Harry had just dodged a stream of green light. If she could distract Tom, Harry may have a good shot. Ginny was thinking fast, because she couldn't risk distracting Harry as well. She got a plan.

Ginny thought back to everything that had happened: Draco's betrayal, Tom's return, how Tom had wanted to make her his 'Dark Lady.' Anger welled up inside of her. Ginny aimed this anger directly at Tom. She, yet again, sent him flying into the wall.

With a sickening crunch, he fell to the ground. Tom didn't stay down for long. A second later, before Ginny had realized what happened, he had his wand pointed into her neck, his face askew with rage. She braced herself.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

This time the spell curse came not from Tom, but from Harry. Tom's lifeless body fell back from her, landing with a thud on the ground. He contorted and twisted. His face grew paler, his nose flattened into snake-like slits. Voldemort's body rapidly decayed until nothing was left but a pile of old bones.

Harry was on his knees a few feet away. He looked deathly pale.

"It's over," he whispered.

--------------------------

A/N: Well, will you look at that, it is Chapter 20! Sorry I did post it sooner, but I was away. Thank you to everyone for reading! A special thank you to my reviewers: Angelique Collins, louey31, sweetsugarbabe13, ice princess grl, and SonMina!

----Perplexity

PS--louey31- The tattoo is a snake, but not the dark mark. See Chapter 11.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

---------------------------**Chapter 21: Confession**

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. There were curtains drawn around his bed and he could here whispers on the other side of it. _Voldemort was gone_, Harry suddenly remembered. A great relief and euphoria spread over him. Harry could not quite remember how they got out of the Chamber of Secrets, but it did not really matter.

"Oh good, you are awake," said Madam Pomfrey as she took Harry's temperature.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Creevy were released two days ago. Miss Weasley is still here. She is not too well."

"What is wrong with her?" said Harry worriedly.

"Perhaps, Professor Dumbledore could explain it better. Are you feeling well enough for me to send him in?"

"Yes."

Harry was left for a few agonizing minutes as Madam Pomfrey got Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore with a soft smile.

"Hello Professor."

"Well, first I must offer my congratulations. You have done the world a great favor."

Harry smiled sadly. He was glad Voldemort was gone, but he wished that he hadn't had to kill.

"How is Ginny?"

"She is not very well right now, but she will be better soon. When you killed Tom Riddle, the part of him that he left in her was permanently destroyed. This is a very good thing in the long run, but it left her quite in a jumble in addition to already being shaken up."

"What about her power?"

"Well, she will need to be trained to control it."

Harry nodded. He remembered something else.

"Malfoy, he had been helping Voldemort all year."

"Yes, I was informed of that by Mr. Malfoy himself when he was released from the infirmary."

"Well?" asked Harry.

"He told me about everything. I believe that he is truly regretful for it."

"Will he be punished?"

"No, he proved himself to be ready to work against the remaining Death Eaters, who have been quiet since news Voldemort's death was released. He, I think, has been giving himself more than enough punishment."

Harry nodded again. He remembered how Draco had looked at Ginny; Harry understood.

"How is everyone else? I didn't see the rest of the battle in the Great Hall."

"Luckily, no one was hurt too bad. Unknown to most, the killing curse does not work in Hogwarts. Helga Hufflepuff set down an ancient magic upon the school to prevent that. As you have found out though, this protection did not reach to the Chamber of Secrets. The Death Eaters were quiteunaware of this. We caught many of them, but a few managed to get away. Only a few students were seriously injured."

"Who?"

"Lavender Brown, Richard Buttercup, and Anita Bath are still here in the Hospital Wing. Many had minor injuries; they were released yesterday and the day before."

Harry smiled; it was all okay.

"Well, Harry, I'd best go before Madam Pomfrey getting upset with me for disturbing her patients."

"Bye, Professor."

"Bye Harry, and again, congratulations."

------------------------------

Draco had been avoiding everyone since he had gotten out of the Hospital Wing. Most people had no idea what had really happened, but it was common knowledge that he, Draco, had been in the Chamber of Secrets at the time of Voldemort's demise. Draco tried to avoid all questions by locking himself in his dorm. It was Christmas Holiday, so he had nowhere he had to be anyway.

"Draco?" said the voice of Blaise through the curtains of Draco's bed.

"What do you want?"

"I thought that you might want to stop brooding and come out of there."

"You thought wrong."

"Look, I don't know quite what happened, but you are going to have to come out and face the world sometime."

"No, I don't."

"Draco Malfoy, get your arse out here, or I will have to use force."

Draco stuck his head through his curtains so that he could glare at Blaise. "You don't have a clue, do you?"

"I might if you would explain anything."

Draco just stuck his head back in his curtains and decided to ignore Blaise.

"Fine, but you will have to come out sometime, unless you want to disgrace your bed or starve," said Blaise.

----------------------------------

Ginny woke up, once again, in the Hospital wing. "Not again," she moaned as she sat up. It seemed to be early morning, or perhaps late at night; she could not tell which. There were a couple of chairs around her bed. They were all vacant except one, which had a very asleep Harry Potter in it.

"Harry," said Ginny nudging him. He did not wake up. She continued to prod him, but had no avail. "HARRY!" she shouted.

Harry jumped from his chair. "I am not asleep!"

Ginny just giggled. "You sure snore for an awake person."

Harry seemed to realize where he was. "I do not snore," he said indignantly, but a grin cracked through his face. "You're awake! How are you feeling?'

"Just fine."

"And do you remember everything?"

"Unfortunately."

Harry blushed; he had not meant to bring up what had happened. He knew the whole ordeal had been very hard on her.

"I am sorry."

"For what? Harry, I owe you my life twice now. Thank you," she said hugging him. Harry blushed even deeper.

"Look, Ginny, there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now. I... I am, well, quite fond of you, in...well...a more than just friend's way...I mean...I think I...um...might...love you," said Harry, looking down at his lap.

It was now Ginny's turn to blush. And she did, even though she silently cursed herself for doing so. "Harry...I," she started. "Well, I do not quite know what to say. I love you too, but only as a good friend."

"I figured that you would only see me as another brother," Harry sighed.

"Oh, goodness, no. Not as a brother. I have enough of them. You are my friend and that is a very special connection within itself."

Harry smiled softly. "I guess that it better than nothing."

"Of course."

"You love him don't you?"

Ginny looked confused for a minute, but realized whom Harry was talking about. "Well, no. I am very unsure on my feelings about 'him' as of the moment. He did betray me, but he also helped save my life. I really do not know. I never did love him anyway, but I did care about him and harbor more than friendly feelings toward him."

"I saw it a long time ago; I was just in denial."

"As was I."

-------------------------------

A/N: It is almost over. Anyway, Thank you to everyone for reading and and to everyone who reviewed!

---Perplexity


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related stuff.**

------------------------**Chapter 22: Courage for the Gryffindor**

When the Holiday ended, Draco had to come out to attend class. He sat in the back, ignoring everything, trying desperately to avoid any questions. Most of all, he wanted to avoid Ginny. He knew that she could never forgive him. How could she? Dumbledore had forgiven him, but Dumbledore was willing to forgive almost anything. Draco had been shocked though, when Harry Potter had forgiven him.

It had been after Care of Magical Creatures when Potter approached him. Malfoy had been keen to get back up to the school and shut himself in his dorm.

"Malfoy, wait."

Draco turned to look at Harry Potter. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I know you feel guilty about what happened. I am not saying that you shouldn't, but I want to thank you for helping save Ginny and destroy Voldemort," said he said.

Draco was quite taken aback. Of all people, his enemy was thanking him. "Yes, well, I cannot have Voldemort in my way when I plot world domination, can I?" said Draco with a sarcastic sneer.

"I guess you can't."

"Is there anything else?" Draco snapped.

"Yes, you need to talk to Ginny."

"Why would I need to talk to her?"

"You care about her; you admitted that to me yourself. You don't want to leave it like this."

"She won't want to talk to me."

"How do you know unless you try? It may be difficult, but you will just be miserable if you don't," said Harry Potter as he walked off. Draco was left standing with his mouth open in the middle of the hall. He knew that Potter was right, but he still didn't know how to go about it.

-------------------------

Ginny sat in the library with Colin. She found it very odd, that after everything that had happened, things were normal. She hadn't experienced normal in a long time. To tell the truth, it was a bit unnerving. She still hadn't talked to Draco. She wanted to, but she didn't know how to go about it and she was definitely upset that he had betrayed her. Then again, he had helped save her life at great risk to his own.

"Are you alright?" asked Colin.

'What?" asked Ginny, having been lost in thought.

"You look very distant."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Of course," said Colin with a knowing look upon his face.

"What was that look for?"

"Come on Ginny. I know you liked him and now...well I am not quite sure now."

"Well, I can tell you that is pretty much how I feel. If you don't mind though, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright," said Colin eyeing her warily.

Ginny would see Draco in the halls and they would avoid each other. She did not know what to think; she just knew it hurt and it hurt a lot. She knew that she needed to talk to him sometime. If she did not she knew that she would just end up being torn up inside for the rest of her life. Yet, in spite of this, she could not work up her courage to talk to him.

-------------------------------------

ARRRRRRGGGGGG!

Draco had been flying in the Quidditch pitch one rainy, muddy night. In short, he was depressed. He had been lost in thought when a ball of mud flew up and hit him in the face. He landed quickly and started to clean the mud of his face while cursing whoever hit him. He finally looked over to see a dark figure on the other side of the pitch. He could not quite tell who it was at first, but then he made out a mop of wet red hair.

Ginny.

-----------------

A/N: I know, it is very short. What can I say, I am just not good at endings. The next chapter will sadly be the end. But, hey, I will have my first completed fan fiction (not counting one-shots). Exciting, eh? Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading and an extra special thank you to my reviewers!

--Perplexity

PS- I am really excited because I am going to see the Goblet of Fire in about three hours!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own a Hairy Otter.

-----------------------------**Chapter 23: The End**

Ginny had saw someone flying out on the pitch. Some how she knew who it was and she knew it was time to strike. She walked out onto the pitch and charmed a ball of mud to hit the unsuspecting flyer on the face. She smirked as he landed, wiping the mud off. She knew he recognized her as he looked up. She walked over to him, careful not to slip on the wet and muddy grass.

He looked at her with almost a look of awe, but it turned into a sneer. "What do you want, Weasley?"

Ginny had to hold back her hurt look. "I need to talk to you."

"The little Weasley needs to talk to the big bad Malfoy? How sweet. Whatever you have to say, I don't need to here it," he sneered as he turned to walk away.

Ginny was mad. The nerve of the insolent jerk was too much for her. She sent out a tripping spell and sent into falling into a mud puddle.

"What the hell?" said Draco with a sneer, still in the puddle.

"I said I needed to talk to you. I so I will, despite your unwillingness," said Ginny calmly.

"Why? You need to tell me how evil I am? How I betrayed you?"

"Well, yes you did betray me, but I do not think that you are evil. You also helped save my life, in spite of everything. I wanted to thank you for that."

------------------------

Draco was taken aback. She wanted to thank him? He had almost destroyed her life and she wanted to thank him? Draco still was sitting in a puddle; he was too shocked to realize it.

"I am sorry," said Draco. "I am sorry for everything. I have no excuses for what I did, but I do regret it. I let fear get in the way of doing what is right. I never wanted to hurt you. I am so sorry. I know that you'll never want to see me again, but please understand how sorry I am," rambled Draco. Draco meant every word, but he knew they meant nothing after everything he did. To his surprise, Ginny smiled at him.

"Draco, if I never wanted to see you again, I wouldn't be here right now. I am upset at what you did, but I forgive you. In spite of everything, I trust you. You see, I also, well...um...you see—"

"Ginny, you're babbling, " said Draco, smiling at her blush. Ginny smiled shyly down at him and Draco's stomach flipped awkwardly.

"I like you a lot."

"People don't like me. I am disagreeable," said Draco with a smirk.

"Draco, I mean I _really _like you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"You like me like—"

"Yes."

Draco was stunned. He thought she would hate him after all that happened. He was stunned beyond all belief.

-----------------

Ginny looked down at Draco. She was scared. She hoped she had not scared him. She saw him struggling to get out of the puddle. Ginny nervously offered her hand to help him up. She hoped that she hadn't ruined everything. Her heart beat faster and faster.

Before she knew it, Draco had tugged her down and forward until she fell into the puddle—right on top of him. She blinked and he just smirked. Then something she would later describe as marvelous happened. He leaned towards her and kissed her. Ginny was too astounded to do a thing. He pulled back with a grin.

"Guess what? I like you a lot, too. At least a lot seeing that you are a Weasley—" Ginny cut Draco off kissing him back.

And there they remained, lip-locked in a muddy puddle in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. They were the most unlikely couple, yet they would be the truest of them all.

----------------

The End

---------------

A/N: That's it. That is my first and only attempt at fluff. Don't you love happy endings? Anyway, sorry it was short. I doubt there will be an epilogue, but it could happen. Thank you to everyone for reading and an extra special thatnk you everyone for reviewing. It is rather exciting, my first fan fiction is complete after about seven months of working on it. Yippiee! Thanks again!

--Perplexity

PS: I will use this space to shamefully endorse my other stories.

Jungle: Post-Hogwarts Neville/Ginny.

Sing Out: One-Shot featuring depressed Harry and musical Ginny.

Spinner: Post-HBP Tonks/Snape.

Thanks one more time!


End file.
